Dauntless or Candor
by Tris and Tobias Forever
Summary: Everyone loves truth or dare this is my version of our favorite dauntless characters playing their version of truth or dare called dauntless or candor. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I love these fanfictions they are probably my favorite this is my first one so don't make too much fun of me please. If you want to see any truth or dares leave them in a comment and I will try to do it.

Tris POV

It is the night before the final stage of dauntless initiation happens, the fear landscape. I am nervous this time I don't have the advantage of being divergent, everyone is aware during the landscape.

All of a sudden Christina is leaning over me shaking me to wake me up. "Come on get your ass up sleepy we have somewhere to be."

I turn to face her, " Why, where are we going?"

"You'll see, just get dressed and in layers ok."

"All right"

I get dressed as Christina is waking up Will. When I'm finished I am wearing a cami, a t-shirt, a leather jacket, a pair of jeans, and my shoes.

We walk towards the apartments and stop at Zeke's who is Uriah's older brother that I've only talked to once when we went zip lining. Christina knocks and Zeke opens the door we walk in and I see Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and to my suprise Tobias all sitting in a circle. We join them me between Christina and Tobias. I try not to look at him since we are supposed to keep our relationship a secret.

"What are we doing here in the middle of the night." I ask.

"Playing a game called dauntless or candor. Its where someone asks you dauntless or candor and you pick which one. Dauntless meaning a dare and candor meaning they can ask you any question and you have to tell the truth," Zeke explains.

"And if you don't want to do the dare given or answer the question asked you have to take off a peice of clothing," Uriah finishes expaining.

"I'll go first," Christina says, " Four dauntless or candor?"

"Dauntless."

"Ok you have to let Tris sit on your lap for the whole game."

"Ok. Tris come here." He says it with no emotion on his face.

I try to look like I don't want to but of course I do so I stand up and sit in his lap, crossing my arms.

"Did you tell her?" he whispers in my ear.

"Of course not," I whisper back.

"Ok, Zeke dauntless or candor."

"Hhm. I'll go with candor."

"Pansycake" Uriah yells right in Zeke's face.

"Ya well would you pick to do one of Four's dares. You remember what happended last time you did."

That shuts Uriah up. I wonder what he had to do.

"Zeke, who would you kiss in this room besides Shauna?"

"Marlene of course I'm not gay so that eliminates you, Uriah, and Will. Christina is dating Will so she's out. Tris, no offence but shes's a stiff. And Lynn would beat the living shit out of me if I tryed to kiss her. So Marlene is the only one left but I would rather kiss my girlfriend." After he says it he leans over and kisses Shauna on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Again if you want to see any truths or dares just leave them in a comment and I'll try.

Zeke POV

"Uriah, dauntless or candor?"

"Dauntless."

I knew he was going to say dauntless and I also know he won't back down to any dare. "You have to tell everyone the story of the dare Four made you do." I smile so wide I'm about to laugh as well but I hold it in for now.

"Are you serious that story is so embarrassing!"

"Ya I'm serious. Are you a pansycake 'cause only pansycakes wouldn't tell the story."

"No I'm not a pansycake I just like to keep my dignity."

I see Uriah looking down at his shirt like he's considering it but I know my brother he is going to tell the story.

"Ok so it was just Zeke, Four, and I playing dauntless or candor and it was Four's turn to ask me and I said dauntless like I always do. And can I just say that was the worst mistake of my life. He dared me to go to Eric and say to him I hate you, you mother fucking bitch. And me being stupid old me walks over to him says it then I kissed his cheek and slapped him across his face. We ran back here but Eric followed us back here and he punched me in the eye giving me a black eye."

"So that's why you had a black eye one day and you wouldn't tell us how. That makes sence now," Marleen says and we all start laughing hysterically . Well all of us except for Uriah.

"Ha ha so funny," Uriah says pissed."Tris dauntless or candor?"

* * *

Tris POV

I know Uriah is going to call me a pansycake but its my first time being asked I'm going to take the safer route."Candor."

"Pansycake!Who do you like?"

Oh no. I can't say Tobias that would give too much away. I try to think of an alternative someone from abnegation. "This boy named Robert Black he was my friend back in abnegation but he transfered to amity and I'm here so." I try to say it with a straight face so Christina won't be able to tell I'm lying. I also kind of feel bad for Tobias so I look back at him and smile to try to reassure him even though he knows why I said Robert.

"Will dauntless or candor?"

"Candor"

"Ok if you didn't pick dauntless what would've you picked?"

"Um, erudite probably, I mean my family is there and it was my born faction. But dauntless is where I wanted to be and that's why I'm here.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok so I was wondering since truth or dare doesn't last that long would you guys want me to continue the plot where there is no war. I promise I will be unique since there are so many out there already. And I am making a schedule for updating, I will update with one or more chapters on the weekends for atleast the next two months with finals coming but once summer starts I will probably update more often. Lastly, if you have anything you want to see just leave it in a review.

Tris POV

"Um, Christina, dauntless or candor?" Will says.

"I'm in a pansycake type of mood so, candor."

"What is your weirdest fear?"

"Oh hell no I'm not answering," Christina says with a look of shock on her face. I try to suppress my laughter and I can hear Tobias do the same since me both know about the moths. I take my jacket off, I am starting to get warm sitting on Tobias' lap.

"Shauna dauntless or candor?"

"Dauntless unlike you I'm in a daring kind of mood."

Christina has a smirk on her face I would not want to be Shauna right now. "Slap the next person who speaks besides yourself."

Now Shauna is smiling. She leans over and kisses Zeke.

"Awh babe," Zeke says and Shauna slaps him across the face leaving a red hand print on his cheek. "Ow babe what the hell was that for?"

"I just did the dare that Christina gave me it's not my fault." Christina and Shauna high five.

"I'll get you back for that Christina," he smiles, he has a plan, and he looks at me. Oh no I'm part of his plan, "Tris dauntless or candor?"

"Candor, I guess," I say and sigh waiting for my fate.

"What is Christina's weirdest fear?" My jaw drops. I regret now taking my jacket off. So it's either taking off my shirt or betraying my friend I don't want to do either. But I take off my shirt I am not a stiff anymore I'm dauntless.

"You look good Tris," Tobias whispers in my ear. I remember the night by the chasm not to long ago and I can't help but smile. I would kiss him right now but I can't with all these people here.

"Four dauntless or candor?" I ask turning my head to look at him.

"Dauntless."

I smile. "You have to let me throw knives at you and you can't flinch just like you did to me."

"Ok. But if you hit me you will regret it."

"Noted."

We all stand up and walk to the training room. Me and Tobias walk side by side and behind everyone so they won't see us talking.

"I can't believe you are letting me do this."

"Ya well I trust you and I did it to you so it's only fair."

"That was different though Eric made you throw the knifes and I stepped in for Al. You really didn't have a say in the matter."

"What, you nervous you're going to hit me?" he says smiling at me.

"No I have no doubt in my aim but..."

"It's ok we will be fine."

"Thank you." He smiles at me again and this time I return the smile the worry draining from my face.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok I have decided that I will do the no war thing so look forward to that it will probably start in like three or four chapters don't quote me on that though. I just have one question for you guys with the fear landscapes I was thinking of skipping over it and start again where Tris and Tobias are woken up for the announcing of the new members. Or the landscapes and after through Tobias' POV. Leave a review telling me want you guys want soon so I can start planning please! I do have my five-day long ap high school art final in a couple of weeks and I am an eighth grader so I will be just a little stressed (she says in a sarcastic mood she will be flipping the heck out) but i will try my very hardest to update but if I don't have as many updates that is why.

Tobias POV:

I do have faith in Tris, I really do, I mean I'm the one who taught her how to throw knifes in the first place. But hearing herself talking doubtfully it does kind of put me on edge I have to hide it though for Tris' sake. I realize that I have zoned out in my thought when Zeke is clapping his hands in front of my face.

"Hey, Four, you in there. It isn't like an initiate isn't about to throw knives at you," Zeke says sarcastically.

"Ya I'm here."

"Good so you're really going to let Tris do this?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know she's an initiate that has only thrown knives once in her entire life!"

"True bit you didn't see the knives she threw. It was amazing she was the best thrower." I have to hold back the smile that is daring to appear on my face, this is my Tris after all and I am so proud of her.

"Ok what ever you want to do. It's your choice." Zeke says putting his hands up as in a bit of surrender. I can't help but laugh and neither can Zeke he settles himself and walks up to Shauna. I look over at Tris talking to Christina, I wish I could walk over there and kiss her cheek. But I can't, not even in front of our friends, not yet. Oh how I want initiation to be over so we don't have to keep it a secret anymore, I will finally be able to kiss my girlfriend without worrying who might see.

Tris POV:

By the time we make it to the training room my nerves are gone. Tobias is right I can do this it only took reassurance from the person that I think I am in love with. Woah, did I just think that, you know what who cares because it's true. Tobias walks over to the tables with the knives on it and grabs three. He walks over to me handing me them with a smile on his face before he walks to stand in front of the target.

"Alright you know the rules, keep your eyes open and don't flinch." I say. Then I mouth to Tobias 'sorry' and he mouths back it's ok' and smiles, I smile too. I put one of the knives in my right hand, breath in, aim, breath out, and _'bang' _! The knife hits about two inches from his left ear and he does not flinch at all. I repeat this process this time hitting two inches from his right ear and again he does not move a move a muscle. Last knife, I aim this one for above his head a little closer this time I throw it. The knife hits the board exactly right where I wanted it to be, an inch from the top of his head. I sigh of relief leaves my body and I cross my arms with a smile appearing on my face.

"Well then, I think he gets how it feels to have someone throw knives at you." I giggle and look at my friends all of them looked shocked, besides Christina and Will. They have seen me throw knives before and they know that I'm good at it. I giggle again at their faces as Tobias walks over to us. I notice that he left the knives in the board and I smile at him, he smiles back.

"Ok so that dare is over let's walk back now." We all nod in agreement and start making our way back to Zeke's apartment.

AN: Sorry for only having one dare in this chapter but I felt like it needed its own. Please review I need to know what you guys want me to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm procrastinating doing my homework so I figured that I would write a chapter. This may be the last dauntless or candor chapter in my story depending on what I want to write the next time I update.

Tobias POV:

We walk back into Zeke's apartment to resume the game. I sit down where I was earlier and Tris plops down on my lap, I know that I was dared to let her but the fact that she didn't refuse makes me feel all warm inside. I can't wait until initiation os over so we can finally be public about our relationship, I hate hiding these thing from Zeke and Shauna, I can tell Tris feels the same way. We are all situated so I ask the question.

"Lynn, dauntless or candor?"

"Finally someone decides to ask me! Dauntlesss."

"You sure about that Lynn, didn't you hear the dare Four made me do?" Uriah says.

"Ya I am, Four doesn't intimidate me."

"Ok then Lynn I dare you to slap and flip off the next person who walks by."

"That's easy, I do it on a daily basis anyways."

She stands up and motions at Marlene to be a witness they both walk into the hallway.

Lynn POV:

Marlene and I walk into the hallway, I keep thinking that this is such an easy dare I would expect more out of Four. That was until Lauren turns the corner. Shit, I can't flip off my instructor, my face starts to turn red as Lauren gets closer.

"Hey Lynn. What are you doing outside of the dorms this late at night?"

"Ah, I was just thirsty," I hear the shakiness in my voice.

Lauren sighs. "You playing dauntless or candor," I nod, "let me guess they dared you to slap and then flip off the next person who walks by," I nod again," I see and who dared you to do this?"

"Four."

"Figures, I tell you what we are going to walk in there and give him what he deserves." She smiles as do I.

We walk back into the room Marlene behind Lauren and I.

Marlene POV:

Boy does Four have something comin' at him. Lauren is not the one to just let things go neither is Lynn, you know what now that I think about it the two of them are very similar.

"Hey Lauren what's up," Four says it looks like he is a little nervous.

"Nothing much just heard you guys were playing dauntless or candor. Hey Tris do you mind getting off Four's lap for a quick second."

"Sure Lauren, just don't hurt him too bad us initiates still need an instructor for tomorrow."

Lauren smiles,"Will do," she answers Tris," now Four I heard you dared Lynn to slap and flip off the next person who walks by. Luckily Lynn here knows how not to get herself killed by me," she pauses for a second, "but you aren't as smart as Lynn I see."

"I guess not."

"Dam right you're not." Lauren bends down and slaps Four across the face and turn towards the door. But before she leaves the doorway she turns around and flips Four off then she walks away. We all start laughing hysterically besides Four but even he can't hold back a smile.

"Alright, Marlene dauntless or candor?"

"After seeing that I'll go with candor." I say pointing at Four. I see that Tris has resumed sitting on his lap. I know there is something up with them, but what could it be?

"What do you think your number will be?"

"I actually have no clue," I think about stage two I had five different simulations, "at least five but probably more towards ten or twelve."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So I really need to know if you want to do the landscapes in Tobias pov or just skip to where they announce the final rankings. If no one answers in a review then I will have to decide. But I want you guys to have a say in the story.

Tris POV:

I look up to the clock on the wall, it says 3am. I enjoy this game and I really don't want to leave, it's a good distraction from want I have to do later today. But I'm getting so tired I can't hold back the yawn anymore and it escapes my mouth.

"You tired?" Tobias whispers in my ear. I nod 'yes' not wanting anyone to see. I look around the room and it looks like everyone is tired, Will can barely keep his eyes open.

"Tris dauntless or candor?" Marlene asks me.

"Um, dauntless."

"You have to chug a bottle of whiskey."

"No way! Today is not the day to get drunk we have to go through our fear landscapes in less than twelve hours." I stand up and off my pants, I don't feel so self conscious anymore these are my friends and my amazing boyfriend. I sit back down.

"Tris, do you want to come back to my place after were done here?" Tobias whispers in my ear, massaging the small of my back secretly so no one else can see.

"I can't I have to try to get some sleep. I know I'm going to do good today but I'm still nervous." I whisper back.

"I get it we can hang out after the landscapes. Okay?"

"Okay."

I look over at Will and see that he is asleep on Christina's shoulder. I smile.

"Hey guys, I think we should all call it a night, look at Will he's already passed out."

"I agree, my shoulder is starting to fall asleep," Christina says kissing Will's forehead, he wakes up immediately.

"Ah, what time is it?" Will asks.

"3am," Zeke says, " you guys are right."

"Wait for me in the hallway I'll be out there in a minute," Tobias whispers. With that I stand up and follow Christina and Will out of Zeke's apartment.

"Hey guys I'm going to go a different way, I'll see you back at the dorms."

"Are you sure, it's late?" Will asks. I can tell he's worried about me, the last time I was alone at night I nearly got thrown into the chasm by Peter, Drew, and Al.

"Ya I'm sure." They wave goodbye and walk away.

Tobias walks out a minute later he takes my hand in his and we walk down the hallway, away from the dorms.

"I'm nervous what if they find out I'm..."

"They won't I promise, you are going to be amazing today just stay focused." I smile and stand on my toes to kiss him, we stand there for what feels like forever before saying goodnight and going our separate ways. He is the reason I have to do good on my fear landscape, so we can be together.

AN: Did anyone catch the little TIFIOS quote in this chapter. I promise it was not purposful I noticed in after I wrote it. Again I need an answer please.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: **IMPORTANT** So I am going to skip over the fear landscapes so if you want to refresh your memory start on page 243 and end at page 251. But if not Eric is getting up to announce the final rankings. Also the serum that everyone got injected with after the landscapes (mind control one that makes them attack abnegation) never exists no one is injected with that serum(so there can be no war, yes that means Will, Natalie, and Andrew are alive and will stay alive for the moment.

Tobias POV:

I look over at Tris from where I'm sitting in the dining hall, I know she made it through but I can't help but be nervous from anticipation. I hear a microphone squeal and I look at Eric standing on the table next to the one I'm sitting at. After everyone is silent he begins to speak.

"We aren't big on speeches here. Eloquence is for Erudite." Everyone laughs but me, most people don't know how cruel he really is. "So I'm going to keep this short. It's a new year, and we have a new pack of initiates. And a slightly smaller pack of new members. We offer them our congratulations." At congratulations the entire room starts to pound their fists on the table, it's a dauntless way of showing that they are proud in this case proud of the new members, I find myself joining in with the crowd. "We believe in bravery. We believe in taking action. We believe in freedom from fear and kn acquiring the skills to force the bad out of our so that good can prosper and thrive. If you also believe in those things, we welcome you. More people pound their fists and even some whoops. "Tomorrow, in their first act as members, our top ten initiates will choose their professions, in the of how they are ranked. The rankings, I know, are what everyone is really waiting for. They are determined by a combination of three scores- the first, from the combat stage of training; the second, from the simulation stage; and the third, from the final examination, the fear landscape. The rankings will appear on the screen behind me."

The rankings appear and I look down the list.

1. Tris

2. Uriah

3. Lynn

4. Marlene

5. Peter

6. Will

7. Christina

The last three are dauntless born that I didn't know anything about. I can't believe that Tris got first, and I'm thankful both Uriah and Lynn made it. I hug Shauna who is sitting next to me she seems very happy and proud, I hold my hand out to Zeke he look proud also we shake hands. And then I get up and walk through all the commotion to Tris. I tap her on the shoulder and she stands up with a smile on her face, the smile that I love so much.

"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" I say to her so only she can hear which isn't that hard with everyone cheering.

"You know I really don't care," she says and she does something that even shocks me, she stands on her toes and kisses me. She wraps her arms around her neck and I wrap mine around her waist, I'm so happy that I lift her off the ground. Then I set her down and pull away. I look over at Will and Christina they both have a look of shock on their face and Uriah is sitting next to them with a smirk on his face, go figure.

"Um, what the hell?" Christina asks.

Tris giggles, "Um, we have been kind of going out ever since I followed him up to fear landscape room the night we were throwing the reports into the chasm."

"We didn't tell anyone because we knew that people especially like Peter would think hat she ranked first because we are dating. But that's not true she really did earn her spot. And to be honest I was probably tougher on her than I was on anyone else."

"Oh, thanks," Tris says.

"Ok then, well I'm happy for you guys," Will says still shocked.

"Me too." Christina says and she sounds happy, she leans over the table and hugs Tris. "But Four if you hurt Tris, I sware you will never see the light of day again."

"Understood, I would never hurt Tris though." I say kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

Tris POV:

I'm glad that my friends finally know and I'm sure Uriah will tell Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, and Shauna. If not I know Tobias will tell Zeke and Shauna at least. To my surprise I see Max out of the corner of my eye, walking towards us.

" Hello Four, Tris congrats on making it through initiation. I need you two to follow me to my office immediately." I look up at Tobias then back at Max.

"Ok we'll come," Tobias says and I'm truly surprised. But he grabs my hand and we follow him out of the dining hall and to an elevator that I have never seen before. We enter and Max presses the button that says leaders and embassadors and we starts to ascend.

AN: Ooohhh what do youu think Max wants with Tris and Tobias? Don't worry I have something planned : ) (she laughs evily). And I saw someone do a my divergent story and I thought it would be a fun story to write. I wrote the first chapter and I could post it and see what you guys think, if you want me to write the story or upload the first chapter leave a review with your opinoin.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Again let me know if you want me to upload my divergent story.

Tris POV:

As we are going up in the elevator I can't help but think why would Max need to talk to us, did he figure out that we are divergent? But I don't think that's it when he asked us to come he seemed almost scared. The elevator beeps and the doors open when signaling we have reached the floor we need. Max walks out first Tobias and I following still hand in hand. I look around the floor it is a open space with about fifteen desks in the space and there is offices surrounding the perimeter of the floor. We walk to an office with a black door that has Max's name on a plaque. I look out the window that goes from floor to ceiling and I know that we are in the large glass building that I guess is on top of the main part of the compound. Max sits down at his desk chair and Tobias and I sit in the two chairs on the opposite side of the desk. I can tell Max sees me looking out the window and it's as if he can read my thoughts.

"This building is what conceals the main part of the compound. The outer walls are all glass as you can see," he gestures to the window, "this building is filled with offices on this floor and apartments for those who work on this floor and for those who have other government jobs. But of course that is not what I wanted to talk to you two about. You see, all of the faction leaders have a meeting once a month and this month it was yesterday. We meet at the main government building to discuss any urgent situations. But this month Jeanine Matthews also had a proposal for us, she wanted us to join her efforts to eliminate all the divergents." I think back to the night where I heard Jeanine talking to Eric about eliminating the divergent, it's true. But why would Max be telling us this. "You must be wondering why I'm telling you two?" We both nod our heads. "Well, the rest of us disagreed with Jeanine and that is when she tells us that she has been killing divergents for some time now, and we had he arrested on the spot, she's actually in one of our holding cells right now."

"Do you know that Eric was helping her, I heard them in the hallway one night during initiation?"

"Actually yes we figured that out he is also in a holding cell right now. So that is why you two are here, Eric is to have a trial and he will most likely be executed for the murder of several people, Jeanine as well and I need someome to fill his work position and I would like one of you two to fill the position."

"Max you know I won't except it, I haven't wanted to be a leader for the past two years."

"I figured, it's a shame you know you would be a very good leader. What about you Tris?" I think about it, Jeanine anand Eric are no longer a problem and there is a possibility I could see my parents again. But I would also have to see Marcus and I don't think I could even look at Marcus without beating him sensless.

"I'm sorry I can't," he looks disappointed but I have an idea, "but I know someone who would make a very good leader."

"Who?"

"Will, he was ranked sixth but he is an amazing person he would be perfect for the job."

"I agree Max he is very brave a dauntless member through and through." Tobias says.

"I will have to think about it and I will announce my decision at the job choosing tomorrow. You guys may leave now."

We stand up and walk back to Tobias' apartment where we spend the rest of the day just talking and kissing, I couldn't be happier. I eventually fall asleep in his arms and I stay there for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: If you wanted to see my divergent story it is called Dauntless at Heart, Divergent in Mind. It's the story of me going through dauntless initiation with my friends. 90% of the characters are based on my real life friends and family and 10% are characters from the original series.

Will POV:

I woke up early this morning, I just couldn't sleep when I know we pick our jobs today I hope I get something decent. But who knows five other people get to pick before me including Peter. I also noticed this morning that Tris wasn't and still isn't here, she must be with Four. To be honest I don't think it's weird that they are going out I just kind of wish they would have told at least Christina and I, since we're Tris' best friends. But on the other hand I get why they didn't tell us, we would probably think Four was playing favoritism especially with her ranking first. My train of thought is interrupted by the door slamming open and closed behind Max and Four who walk in. I can also see Tris sneak past them and run over to her bunk.

"Listen up everyone," Max yells waking the rest of us up, "we will be meeting all the new members in the training room in thirty minutes to pick jobs. Don't, be late!" With that the two of them leave and I can't help but wonder why Eric wasn't with them.

Everyone scatters around the dorm, they moved the dauntless born members into our dorm last night so all ten of us are in the same room. Since I am already ready I walk over to Tris and Christina who are also already to go.

"So Tris where were you last night, you never came back after you and Four went with Max?"

"I was with Four." She can't keep the smile off her face and her cheeks are bright red.

"So Uriah was telling the truth you and Four are dating," Lynn says as she, Marlene, and Uriah are walking over to us.

"Ya we are. It still feels weird being able to talk openly about it."

"Does everyone know what job they are going to choose?" Uriah asks and we all look at Tris, I know we all want her to pick dauntless leader in training so Peter can't get it.

"Why is everyone looking at me? I'm not going to become a leader." I sigh because I know Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene don't want the position so it's open to Peter now.

"Well we will find out if Peter chooses leader when we get down to the training room, so let's go." Uriah says and we all head out of the room and to the training room. When we walk in I notice Eric's absence again and now I'm suspicious.

"Okay since all of you are here we will get started," Four says in his instructor voice. I noticed when we were playing dauntless or candor his normal voice is a little lighter than the one he speaks in now.

"There as been a recent discovery of the extermination of a group of people called divergent which is where the person doesn't fit into one faction. And unfortunately one of the killers happened to me one of our very own Eric. So he has been arrested and will have a trial in a week." that means he is out of our life for good hopefully, "we also discovered that Jeanine Matthews leader of Erudite was part of the scheme as well. So she has been confiscated here role as leader and the new leader is Cara, I believe that is Will's sister. Correct?" I know the question is directed towards me and I nod. My very own sister is a leader now I'm happy for her. "Anyways I'm getting off track, Eric is no longer a leader of this faction and it was brought to my attention that one of you would be a good fit for the job," I know he is going to say Peter, "Will, would you like to be the new dauntless leader?"

I'm dumbfounded, he asked me to be the new leader. But then I notice Tris and Four's faces they are smiling, they must have been the one that recommended me for the job. "Yes of course, I would love to be a leader!" I say excitedly.

"What that's not fair job choosing is supposed to be by rank and he is seventh!" Peter interrupts obviously he pissed.

"Are you going to argue with your leader? Because if you are you can get the hell out of my compound." Max says in a stern voice we can all tell he's serious even that got through Peter's thick skull. Peter backs away, he is defeated. "Alright then, Tris what do you choose for a profession?"

"Embassador and an instructor." Tris says and Four writes in on the clipboard he is holding.

"Excellent. Uriah?"

"I want to work in the control room."

"Okay, Lynn?"

"Security."

"Marlene?"

"Nurse."

"Peter, for your snide remark I'm automatically assigning you to the fence."

"Whatever" Peter says crossing his arms.

"Christina?"

"What I get to choose." Max nods, "Sweet, fashion designer." That derogatory suits Christina well.

"I'm sorry but the last three of you are assigned to the fence," the last three nod, "Alright then, at lunch we will be assigning you to apartments based on your profession and all of you will need to report here tomorrow at eight am for job training. Everyone is dismissed.

* * *

Tris POV:

I can't wait for tomorrow I get to train to be an embassador and an instructor.

"Hey Tris I know you and Four appointed me for the leader position, thank you." Will says walking up to me.

"No problem, you deserve it. And congrats about Cara, I know we didn't exactly hit it off the first time we met but I think she will be a great leader."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to tell her when I see her. Which I'm sure I will since we're both leaders. Anyways Christina and I are going to get breakfast you want to come?"

"No I'm good, but I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." When Will leaves I look around and notice it's just Four and I left.

"I'm so proud of you, you're going to make a great embassador and instructor."

"Thanks."

"And I was wondering,you don't have to but if you want to," he pauses, he looks nervous, "you can move in with me, but only if you want since you know your last fear." I walk up to him and put my arms around his neck and kiss him. I can't believe he asked me it's so sweet, I pull back.

"Tobias."

"Ya."

"I would love to move in with you." This time he leans in and kisses me. And neither of us pull away until we absolutely need to breathe.

"Tris."

"Ya."

"I might be in love with you." He smiles. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

"That's sensible of you," I smile as well, " we should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something." He laughs.

"Maybe I'm sure and I just don't want to frighten you." I laugh a little.

"Then you should know better."

"Fine. Then I love you." I kiss hm again and when we separate I say "Tobias Eaton, I love you too." We kiss again, this time more passionately then any one previous and for now I'm content with my life, more than I have ever been in my entire life.

AN: Aaawww and yes I took the I love you almost word for word from the book. And make sure you check out my new story.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm going to delete my other story I just don't like how I started writing it so I'm going to delete it and rewrite it and then upload the rewritten version.

Tobias POV:

I walk hand in hand into the dining hall with Tris it's been a few hours since she said she would move in with me but I'm still shocked. We talked for the first time only a month ago and we have only been dating for not even a week. But I already know I love and she already knows she loves me. We walk over to the initiates, I mean new members, I need to stop calling them initiates they are not full fledged dauntless members. Max is already standing in front of the group and I go and stand next to him and Tris sits down with Christina and Will.

"Hey, um, Max."

"Ya Four."

"Uh Tris is going to mive into my apartment okay." I say nervously.

"You know she has a government job, she should live in the glass building."

"I understand." I knew Max would say that but I had a glimmer of hope he wouldn't.

"But... for the members I have the most respect for besides my wife, I think I can make an exseption." I'm completly and utterly shocked.

"Thank you," I say with a smile on my face.

"Alright members," Max says to the whole group, "now you are going to be assigned your living arrangements."

"Where you live is based on you proffesion. Government jobs live in the glass building above the compound and the rest live in the compound's many apartments." I step in, I like Eric not being here I don't have to be kicked around by him.

"So first off, Will you will be living in room A5."

"Okay. Could Christina live with me in my apartment though?"

"Mmm, yes you two can live together now come get your keys." Will stands up and grabs his keys. "Alright now for Uriah, you will be living in room K8 right next to Zeke."

Uriah stands up to get his keys with a discusted look on his face. But he chose control room and all us control room personal live on floor K. After Uriah sits back down I zone out thinking how awesome it's going to be living with Tris but when I do pay attention again Max is passing out the last key.

"That's it," Max says.

"But Tris didn't get assigned a room yet," Christina looks confused.

"Tris already has living arrangments."

Tris looks at me and smiles, Christina looks from Tris and I before she mouths 'oh' then she smile. I'm glad Tris' friends don't think I played favortisim because I really didn't, I was harder on her than I was on the rest of them.

* * *

Tris POV: (next morning)

I wake up in Tobias' arms and I love it, his arms around me makes me feel safe because I know he will protect me no matter what. I turn around so I'm faceing him and kiss the tip of his nose.

"Good morning beautiful," he says smiling.

"I wish we could just stay here all day, right here, just like this."

"Me too. But I have to start work at the control room again and you have to go train for embassador."

"I know, I'm kind of excited."

"I'm excited I get to have you in my arms every morning."

I smile and get up, before I walk away though I give him a quick peck on the lips. Then I walk to the closet that Tobias let me use. I pick out a simple black tank top and black sweatpants and hop in the shower. Within five minutes in out and done dressed. I walk out of the bathroom and sit back on the bed brushing out my long hair as Tobias takes a shower. I decide to put my hair in a ponytail and skip the makeup. When Tobias walks out of the bathroom I run in and brush mt teeth and as I finish Tobias comes in and wraps his arms around me.

"You look beautiful." I can feel my face turning beat red. He kisses my neck and then let's go. I walk out and get my black boots on. I'm already to go so I sit down on the couch in the living room to wait for Tobias. He walks out a minute later and I stand and take his hand as we walk out the door and go to the dining hall for breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I rewrote the first two chapters of my other story so please chech that out I think it's good but that's just my opinion.

Tris POV:

Tobias and walk into the dining hall holding hands and we walk over to the table where Christina,Will, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, and Zeke. I sit down and Tobias goes and gets our breakfast, I 'm glad he can be the loving boyfriend all of the time since initiation is over and we don't have to hide us anymore.

"So, what is living with Four like?" Christina asks me with a smirk on her face.

I smile too and I know that I'm blushing as well. "It's amazing waking up in the arms of the person you love."

"I know, I've been sleeping in the same room as Will for one night and I already love it and I love him."

"Have you told him yet?" She bites her lip and shakes her head no.

"WHAT? Even Four and I have said I love you to eachother!"

"I know I just don't know how to say it, he's the first guy that I've been in love with.

"It's okay I get it. If Four didn't say it first I don't think I would have said it." At that the boys come back Four sits next to me and sets my tray in front of me. I kiss him on the cheek.

"It's still weird seeing you two together." Uriah says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't know, I've known Four since him and Zeke became friends and you and I have became friends during initiation so it's kind of weirdnseeing two people you know get together unexpectingly."

"Well better get used to it. Nothing is changing for the time being." Four says returning the kiss on the cheek I gave him a minute ago.

I smile before whispering, "I love you" into Tobias' ear.

"I love you too," he whispers back. I rest my head on his shoulder and I see Christina smile.

* * *

Christina POV:

I hear Tris and Four say I love you to each other and I can't help but smile and I know Tris saw me. But I can't help it with my best friend falling in love for real. It makes me think that if Tris an abnegation transfer can fall in love than I can too, and I have with Will I just don't know how to tell him yet. Will must be able to tell that I'm thinking about something important because he grabs hold of my hand under the table.

* * *

Will POV:

I know Christina has something on her mind I just can't tell what. But I do know that I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her so I grab her hand under the table. I don't even try to hold back a smile.

AN: Awww. I had to put some fluff in there and I figured it was Will and Christina's turn. But what do you guys want me to do after they get their new jobs because I want to have Tris and Tobias train an initiate class but I don't know how to deal with the time lapse please tell me your opinion. And please check out my other story about what my life would be like if I was in the world of divergent it would mean a lot.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Please let me know how you want me to deal with the time lapse thing.

Will POV:

Our group walks towards the training room, Tris walks next to me I told her I needed to talk to her and Christina is walking with Marlene talking about something like fashion or hair or something else girly. But I still smile at the site of her she is beautiful to me even though she says she isn't I guess she is just insecure like most teenage girls, I love her though no matter what.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Tris asks me.

"Oh, sorry I was just ... never mind." I would say looking at Christina but it's kinf of acward. I think Tris knows though because she smiles and suppresses laughter. "I needed to talk to you about Christina, I love her and I want to propose to her. I know it's still early in our relationship, but when you know you know right?" I smile.

"I think it's sweet I know she really cares about you and other things that I can't tell you."

"What?" I say curiously even though I know she won't tell me.

"Not telling you."

"Go figure. Anyway, can you meet me at the jewelry store after training? I need your help picking out a ring."

"Of course! Can I tell Four so he knows where I'll be?"

"Ya just make sure he doesn't tell anyone."

"Got it." She says and then runs in front of me to walk with Four.

I'm excited, I love Christina and this is how I'm going to finally tell her.

* * *

Tobias POV:

Tris walks back up to me with a smile on her face I wrap my arm around her back and she leans her head into my side.

"Why are you so happy?"

"What you have a problem with me being happy?"

"No of course not I love it when you're happy just wondering." She looks around like she is cheching I anyone can hear us which no one can becase we are fifteen feet in front of Will, Uriah, Shauna, and Lynn. And we are fifteen feet behind Marlene and Christina.

"It's okay I was joking with you I need to tell you anyway." She pauses and looks up at me, "Will is going to propose to Christina and he wants me to help him pick out the ring after training."

"Oh that's great."

"Ya so I'll be a little late getting home." We are now at the doors to the training room and I have to go work at the control room.

"Sorry I have to go to work I wish I could stay here and help Zeke train Uriah but I cant ." I say kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." I give her one last peck on the lips and walk to the control room.

* * *

Tris POV:

Tobias walks towards the control room and the rest of us walk into the training room everyone else is there and Max is talking.

"There you guys are. I was just saying that every new member will be paired up with a person who has that particular job. So trainers find your trainees. Tris and Will you are with me." I'm kind of shocked that I'm with Max, I get why Will would be training with Max because he's a leader but he's not an embassador. "Let's go you two we are heading up to my office." I've been to Max's office before so I don't hesitate when he starts walking out the door but Will does so I give him a reassuring smile and he follows. We walk to the elevator and Max presses the floor that his office is on.

"So I'm training you two Will obviously because I'm the head leader of the faction and Tris because before I became head leader after my father died when holding that position I was an embassador."

"Okay, that makes more sense."

"I'm also training you because I still hope you may change your mind on the decision you made." Will looks confused but I'm not, he hopes I will change my mind and become a leader. The elevator dings as the door olens and we walk to Max's office.

"Sit. Please." We do. "Will you will be fufilling Eric's position which means you will be helping Four, Tris, and Lauren train the initiates every year. So you two will have an extra training session with Four and Lauren tomorrow. Will you will also acompany me to the monthly faction meetings and helping me with other issues involving the well being of our faction. Tris, you will be doing what I did this year for you guys. You will train the initiates and then set up their work and homes, you will also help them with adjusting to their new membership. When it is not initiation time I need you to assist Will and I with are daily responsibilities. You will both work 9 o'clock to 6 o'clock Mondays through Fridays and be on call for any major events concerning our faction. Understood?"

"Understood," Will and I say in unison.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Again need to know about the time-lapse thing because I have enough for about two more chapters.

Tris POV:

Next we walk to our new offices, Will's is right next to Max's.

"So this was Eric's office but we had it cleaned out. His and Jeanine's trial was last night and they are sentenced for execution and have been sent to erudite."

"Oh, I suppose my sister is in charge of that now," Will says with a sad look on his face.

"I know it's hard to digest but they have murdered hundreds of divergent over the years."

"I get it but my sister was always so nice and I can't imagine her being in charge of someone's execution."

"I've met her and she is a very nice person but it is one of her new responsibilities. Anyways back to the office, we have given you one thousand points to decorate your office and make it your own."

"Thank you." We walk out of Will's office and walk to the opposite side of the open floor. Max walks in to an office with glass walls that are covered with black shades. There is a black desk with a black desk chair that looks really comfortable and a black leather couch.

" Even though you are a new member I'm promoting you to head embassador so you are also in charge of all the people who work on this floor besides the leaders." I can't help it I sit in the desk chair and I was right it was very comfortable. "And same for you, you have thousand points to customize your office. That's all I have for you guys for today you may stay and check the place out or you may leave and go where you wish. See you two tomorrow."

"Thanks Max," I say. Max leaves.

"Alright, do you want to go now to the jewelery store?" Will asks.

"Ya why not." We walk to the elevator and press the button that says compound. Neither of us talk on the elevator or to the walk up the pit and to the jewelery store. We walk in the only other person here is a woman behind the counter.

"Hello what can I do for you guys?"

"Um, I need an engagement ring," Will says I can tell he's nervous.

"Is this her?" The woman says a smile creeping onto her face. Will and I start to laugh.

"No she's just a friend."

"Ya I have a boyfriend. I'm just here to help pick out the ring his girlfriend is my best friend."

"Oh, okay makes more sense to me. Well look around and ask if you need anything." I nod and walk over to one of the cases. I know Christina would want something flashy so when I see a black band with clear and black diamonds I know it is perfect.

"Will come here." I motion for him to come over here and when he is standing next to me I point to the ring. He sees it and smiles.

"It's perfect, I knew bringing you with me would be smart." The woman walks o er and takes the ring out of the case.

"What size?"

"7"

"How do you know her ring size and haven't told her that you love her?"

"She went shopping yesterday ana I may have gone through the jewelery to find out."

I laugh I can't help it. Will pays for the ring and the woman gives him the size 7 ring in a black padded box.


	14. Chapter 14

Tobias POV:

Tris and I wake up and get ready the same way we did yesterday it's like we already have a schedule even though we have only been living with each other for three days. When we are ready the two of us walk to the dining hall and eat breakfast nothing really special happens. After we are done Will says goodbye to Christina and Will, Tris, and I walk to the training room for their extra training session so they can be instructors. Lauren told me last night that she isn't going to be an instructor anymore but she would help me get Tris and Will ready for next year. We walk in and Lauren is already there.

"Okay guys if you don't remember this is Lauren. She is going to help me train you two but this was her last year of being an instructor." I tell Will and Tris.

"Wait that means I'm going to be on my own next year?"

"Ya it does but you'll do fine. You were erudite after all you can teach."

"Was erudite."

"Exactly. So training initiates is basically the same as going through initiation but you aren't the ones with the pressure. You are showing off your skills instead of developing them. Got it?" They both nod. "Good I really don't think I need to tell you guys anymore. Oh, the order of teaching the skills will be determined closer to initiation."

* * *

Will POV:

After I'm done with training I call the restaurant that I made a reservation for tonight just for Christina and I, I call to double-check I need tonight to be perfect. Tonight is the night I'm going to propose to Christina.

I walk back to my apartment and Christina is sitting on the couch painting her nails.

"Are you already getting ready for our date?"

"Shut up Will."

"I'm just teasing you. Remember you have to be ready at 6:00."

"I know I will." Our reservation is for 7:00 but I know Christina and if I said 7:00 she wouldn't be ready until 7:30 and I can't let at happen everything has to be perfect.

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted the date to be it's own chapter. And again I need to know what you guys want me to do about the time-lapse,if I get ideas from you that means it will take me less time to write the new chapters besides the next one.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: This is the last chapter before the beginning of the new initiation.

Will POV:

I was right, Christina comes out of the bathroom at 6:45 and she looks amazing. She chose to wear a purple strapless dress that is knee-length and doesn't hug her body but doesn't look like a cupcake either.

"You look amazing," I say taking her hand and spinning her.

"Thanks," she says and smiles.

"Well then let's go." We walk out of our apartment and ride the elevator down to the pit. The restaurant is off of one of the rock paths so we walk up and get seated. We have a whole room alone with candles just like I requested. It's amazing what you can get when you are a leader. A waiter walks up to take our order.

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter says.

"Two waters please." I say. The waiter walks away.

"You knew what I wanted to drink. How?"

"I pay attention." She just smiles and looks at her menu. The waiter comes back with two glasses of water.

"Are you all set to order?"

"Yes can I have a salad dressing on the side." Christina tells our waiter.

"I'll have the chicken primavera."

"Excellent choices." The waiter takes our menus and walks away again. I can feel the box with the ring in it and my heart starts to pound.

"This is an amazing first date Will thank you."

"Anything for my sweetheart." We talk for about a half an hour just about random stuff until our food gets here. It looks delicious and I dig right in Christina notices and laughs.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing you just look cute when you eat."

"Really?" I say smiling too.

"Ya."

"Well I think you look cute all the time." I say and she blushes.

"You know you don't have to try to make me feel good about myself."

"I don't have to try I want to and everything I say I mean." I wanted to wait until after we were finished eating but now seems like the perfect time. "In fact..." I get down on one knee and she looks stunned, "Christina, I love you and I know we have only known each other for a short period of time but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So what do you say?" I get the ring out and I see tears in her eyes.

"Will, yes! Yes! A million times yes! I love you!" We get up and hug I pick her up and spin around ending with a kiss. I set her down and give her the ring. She kisses me and we hug. We stay like this for a few seconds before I hear clapping. A couple of the staff saw me propose. We sit down and finish our dinner hand in hand.

"Well congratulations. Would you guys like desert?" Our waiter says taking our plates.

"Chocolate cake." We say in unison. And I sware it is the best dauntless chocolate cake I have ever had with my new fiancé.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: This chapter starts on choosing day. So that means everyone is a year older.

Tris POV:

I wake up to the alarm it is 7:00 and today is the day that we start training the new victims. I'm actually excited Will and I are going to the choosing ceremony and Tobias is going to stay here and Christina and him are greeting the initiates. Christina technically isn't a instructor but Max let her take some time off to help Will with the physical stage of training but then it will be just the three of us after that.

"Tobias, wake up," I say in a sing-song voice. He smiles and opens his eyes, I kiss him and walk into the bathroom to take a shower. When I get out I decide to wear a pair of black leggings and a black tank top that shows all of my tattoos. Since my membership I decided to get my ears peirced so I put in matte black studs. I brush my long hair and out it up in a high ponytail, I decide to not wear any makeup since we are training. As I walk out if the bathroom I smell something sweet, I walk into the kitchen and there is Tobias making french toast. I wrap my arms around his waist.

"And this is why you re the best boyfriend ever." He smiles and kisses the tip of my nose which causes me to smile. "Go take your shower I'll finish up here."

"Okay, don't burn the french toast though."

"I won't." I finish cooking the french toast on the skillet and I only burnt one piece out of five. Even though I transferred a year ago I am still not used to cooking anything but chicken, potatoes, and peas. Tobias walks back into the kitchen with black athletic shorts and a black t-shirt that shows off all his muscles.

"Did you burn any?"

"Only one."

"Wow I think that's a record." I slap him on the arm playfully. He laughs and so do I. "Come on let's eat."

"Okay. I'm starving." We sit at the island in bar stools and eat breakfast together occasionally kissing or holding each others hands. When I'm done I rinse my plate off in the sink and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I am Tobias walks in and brushes his. When I'm done I kiss his cheek and walk back out to the living room and put my black boots on. When Tobias walks out he puts his shoes on and we walk hand in hand to Will and Christina's room.

When we get there I knock on the door.

"Who is it ?" Will asks through the door.

"Four and Tris."

"Okay one second." Will opens the door and Christina is behind him. "Ready to go, Max said we had to meet him up in the offices."

"Then we should go shouldn't we?"

"We should." He kisses Christina goodbye and I kiss Tobias goodbye. Me and Will walk to the elevator and press the button that goes up to our offices.

"So you ready to terrorize the new initiates." I say as the elevator starts ascending.

"Hell ya. But it's not as fun all the dauntless born know who I am. None of the transfers will know who you are."

"True. But we were looking at the 16 year olds and there is only six dauntless choosing today. So we were thinking if we don't have a lot of transfers we will just combine from the start. Max thinks it's a good idea scare the hell out of the transfers right away."

"I like that idea." Will says as the elevator doors open on our floor. We walk to Max's office and knock even though we know we don't have to.

"Come in."

"Hey Max." I say. "We're heading off to the choosing ceremony are you coming?"

"No I have work to do here. So I need one of you to do the introduction speech."

"I'll do it. I actually have always wanted to do it." I say.

"Okay then it's settled."Will says. "Bye."

"Bye." Will and I walk back to elevator and when we get off at the pit we run to the train platform. As soon as we get up to the platform the train is coming. I run and grab the handle pulling myself in. I sit on the edge of the train car with my feet dangling over, Will does the same. We are silent but I am thinking of my parents and how I might be able to see them today. Although going does mean having to see Marcus I sware it is going to take me all my will power not to slap him. As we pass the hub all the dauntless on the train jump when I do I land on my feet and it takes me a few steps to regain my balance but after that I am walking into the hub with Will.


	17. Chapter 17

Tris POV:

The ceremony is being held by amity this year so I kind of zone out when Johanna makes her speech, she is actually what I'm thinking about. Johanna wears the scar on her face with what almost seems like pride because of this I think she could have been dauntless. My daze is broken when Johanna calls the first name.

"Jay Spencer," Jay a candor girl walks up to the bowls as she cuts her hand she looks back and forth between the coals and the glass. But after a moment she let's her hand open over the coals and a drop of her blood falls. All of dauntless cheer including Will and I.

"Maeve Smith," Maeve is the first dauntless born. I have no doubt she will pick dauntless, I' ve seen her around the compound and she is dauntless through and through. I was right she let her blood drop over the coals and we all cheer. This goes on for another hour and by the end all six of the dauntless born stayed and we have eight transfers four candor, two erudite, one amity, and to my suprise one abnegation.

When Johanna dismisses us all dauntless members followed by the initiates run for the stairs. And I'm hooting and hollering all the way to the train. Will and I stay towards the back of the group because we want to see if the transfers get on. They all do and Will and I jump in the train car behind them. The whole way to the compound we talk about who we think will be good at what. Then I hear from the car that the initiates are in someone yell "They're jumping off!" and I turn to Will and smile. When we pass the roof I go to the back of the train, I get a running start and jump. I land on the roof on my feet and when Will and I recover we walk over to the edge and I stand on it.

"Listen up everyone!" I say loudly so the initiates will pay attention. "The members entrance to our compound is seven stories below this ledge, you must jump. If you are to scared or just don't feel like it then you do not belong here. As always initiates first." Maeve steps up, again no suprise there. I step off the ledge as she steps on, she takes one deep breath and jumps and she is silent the whole way down.

* * *

Tobias POV:

I can hear Tris talking above.

"...As always initiates first." I see Tris step off the ledge and a girl step on I can't tell what faction she's from though because of the sun. The girl jumps off the ledge and doesn't make a sound the whole way down. She hits the net and I see that she is in all black, a dauntless born. I hold out my hand and she takes it and I help her off the net. I get a look at her face. I can finally identify the girl, it's Maeve.

"What's your name?"

"Awh, come on Four you know my name."

"Fine I do."

"Make the announcement, Four." Christina says.

"First Jumper - Maeve!"

A second body hits the net and this boy is wearing gray, abnegation. I help him off the net.

"What's your name Stiff?" Christina would never say stiff if she wasn't trying to itimidate him.

"Um..."

"Think about it. New faction new life." I say.

"Jake."

"Make the announcement Christina."

"Second jumper - Jake!"

We repeat this process until the fourteen initiates are on the ground. Tris followed by Will are the last to jump into the net. The four of us go to the front of the group.

"Are we going to combine all of training?" I ask softly so only us four could hear. Tris nods and I turn my attention back to the initiates. "I'm Four, I usually work in the control room but every year I take time off to train you all."

"I'm Six, I'm the head embassador here at dauntless."

"Four and Six, those are your actual names?" A candor girl asks with an attitude. I walk up to her and get in her face.

"You know if I wanted to deal with candor smart mouths I would have joined their faction. What's your name?"

"Ava."

"Well Ava, the first lesson you will learn is to keep your mouth shut." She nods and I back off.

"I'm Will, I'm the youngest leader of dauntless."

"I'm Christina," she pauses, "and my job... is none of your buisness." I don't blame Christina for not telling them her job. I know she loves being a fashion designer but it's not something you go around telling the people who you are trying to itimidate.

"Okay then now that you know are names I have to tell you a little of this years initiation proccess. It will be different since there is only fourteen of you, you will be training together from stage one." The dauntless born are either smiling or laughing it's common knowledge here at dauntless about the initiation proccess.

"So now that you know, dauntless born follow Christina and I. We assume you don't need a tour so we will be going straight to the dorm." The dauntless born listen and when I can no longer see their group I turn to Tris.

"We are first taking you to the pit." Tris says and I see Ava laughing, I let it slide though she will learn her lesson over the next few days. "It is the center of life here, you will learn to love it." We walk through the halls and enter the pit. I can hear the transfets gasp, Tris and I look at each other and smile.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Does anyone else think Ava will be very similar to Christina?

Tris POV:

Tobias and I smile at each other. I remember the first time I saw the pit I was stunned just like they are now.

"This is the pit, all of our main stores are along the walls, the only way to get up to them is walking on the rock ledgges that go up the walls." I point up and on cue two kids that are probably ten run past. I see Jake the abnegation and the amity, I think her name is Lily, flinch like they want to save them. Just like I did last year.

"Now guys, follow me to the chasm." Tobias says and we all walk over to the gushing water. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump off the ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned." I think of Al, how if I would have accepted his apology he might still be alive. But then I think no, Al was a coward we all knew it. Well everyone besides Eric who called his act of suicide brave. Tobias looks at me with a sympathetic look, I know he knows that I'm thinking about Al. He doesn't say another word he just turns and walks towards the dining hall and the rest of us follow. When we walk in everyone cheers. Tobias and I step to the side so they can get their applauds.

We sit at the initiates table Tobias next to me, Will and Christina across from us. Jake walks up.

"May I sit here?" He says in a typical abnegation voice.

"Of course," I say and smile. He sits down next to me and he looks very confused staring at the hamburger he put on his plate.

"It's beef, eat it." Tobias says.

"And put this on it." I say handing him the ketchup.

"You don't know what a hamburger is?" Lily asks sitting down across from Jake.

"Stiffs eat plain food." Tobias and I say in unison, I smile.

"Why?"

"Indulging in food is considered selfish."

"That's weird." I look back and forth between Lily and Jake, I think they will become really good friends.

* * *

Tris POV:

After dinner we lead the transfers to their dorms. Even though they are training together we thought it would be best to keep them in seperate dorms, especially after the Edward and Peter situation. We don't need another initiate loosing a body part.

"Everyone needs to be in the training room by 8am. We will have a brake for dinner amd then training ends at 6pm. After that you have the time to yourselves."


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Thank you everyone who has left a review you guys are so sweet. It's nice to know someone thinks my writing is good.

Tobias POV:

I walk to the training room carrying a plate of muffins and danishes. Tris and I offered to set up for day one but I figured Tris could use the extra half an hour of sleep. So I left her a note and set the alarm for 7:00 and not 6:30. When I get to the training room I am hit with the smell I love so much sweat and sharpened metal, the smell of my strength. I start loading the guns. There is fourteen initiates and sixteen guns, the extra two are for demonstrating and if need be a bit of a wake up call. I am loading the last gun when Tris walks in.

"Why did you let me sleep in, now I feel bad that you set up all by yourself." She says walking over to me. I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Because being an instructor can be exhausting, I'm used to this. But my beautiful girlfriend is not." She smiles and her cheeks turn red.

"I love you."

" I love you too."

Will and Christina walk in at 7:45 and the initiates trickle in after that by 8:00 everyone is here but an erudite born.

"Who's missing?" As I ask the boy, Zane, walks in.

"I'm so sorry Four. I saw someone fall from one of the ledges and I helped him to the infirmary."

"That's okay for today but don't make it a habit. That goes for all of you, if you are late to training you will be in the factionless sector by nightfall. Understood?" No one says a word so I think they get it. "There are three stages of initiation the first physical, the second emotional, and the third mental. Each stage is designed to prepare you for any situation that may be fearful. After each stage we will post the rankings and at the end if stage three if you are not with in the top ten you must leave dauntless." Shock reaches the transfers faces but the not the dauntless born, they already know this. That's why I think it would be harder to stay in dauntless, knowing only the top ten become members.

"Where would we go?" The erudite girl, Julie asks.

"You will live factionless. Not everyone has what it takes live as a dauntless member." I hate having to tell them but it's the truth and if they are true dauntless the thought of failure should make them even more motivated than they were before. And I do see at look of determination on most of their faces.

"This morning you will learn how to shoot a gun, everyone watch while Christina demonstrates." Tris says.

I hand Christina one of the guns and she walks over to a target. She stands feet shoulder width apart, arms out holding the gun, and eyes locked on the target. She clicks the bullet into place, aims, and fires. The sound is deafening but everyone in dauntless is used to it so the only ones that jump are the transfers. I look at the target and see that she hit it dead center.

"Now it's your turn, Four will pass out the guns and we will tell you when to start." Christina says. I hand each of them a gun most of them seem excited. All but Lily and Jake, neither amity or abnegation believe in weapons. Us four instructors step to the side so that we are out of shooting range. "Begin!"

By lunch all the transfers have hit the target at least once and all the dauntless born have hit the center at least once. Jake even hit the center once and I was surprised. And by far Maeve is the best, she only missed the center once and it was her first attempt. Even that one was only an inch outside of the center.

* * *

Tris POV:

We sit at our usual table today for lunch, me next to Tobias hands intertwined. Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn bombard us with questions about initiation.

"How's Maeve doing?" Lynn asks. Her and Maeve are really good friends, when Lynn isn't with us she is most likely with Maeve.

"She's by far the best. I mean she only missed the center once and only by an inch." I say.

"Good." Lynn says and smiles.

"Who do you think isn't going to make it?" Zeke asks. Typical Zeke, wants to eliminate the weaklings from the start.

"Can't tell, it's too early in initiation. But I have a good idea of who's going to be on top." Tobias says.

"Really, who?" I ask him.

"Maeve and Jake." I'm surprised.

"Jake, the abnegation?" Uriah asks. "No offense Tris."

"None taken, I'm surprised myself." I say.

"Maeve because we all know she's a bad ass, a spitting image of a dauntless member. And Jake was the only transfer to hit the center."

"Four has a point, I also noticed that Jake was the first transfer who figured out how to deal with the kickback correctly." Will says.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: So I have some ideas about what's going to happen but I need more what do you guys want to happen during initiation?

Tobias POV:

Us instructors return to the training room after lunch ten minutes early,we decided not to use two separate rooms for shooting and fighting so we have to set up the punching bags and the fighting mat. Will and I hang up the punching bags since they weigh around a hundred pounds each. Christina and Tris put away the targets and guns then lay down the mat. By the time the initiates walk in Will and Christina are fooling around throwing punches and kicks at each other on the mat.

"Now initiates as you can see it is time to learn how to fight," I say and gesture to Will and Christina who are still play fighting. "Today we will teach you technique and tomorrow you will start fighting each other. Day one only transfers will fight transfers and dauntless born will fight dauntless born but after that you will be mixed. So transfers I would pay attention, this is just review for the dauntless born."

"What, that's not fair we have to fight them. They've fought for years and we haven't fought at all. How are we supposed to beat them?" Ava asks.

"So what you're saying is a transfer can't beat a dauntless born?" I ask her.

"Ya."

"What if I said I can prove it to you would you think it's fair then?"

"I guess so."

"Alright Six and Maeve in the ring." They both take their shoes off and step on the mat. "I have seen both girls fight. Maeve can kick ass, I once saw her beat the crap out of a twenty year old member when she was twelve. And Six was a transfer last year and she only ranked sixth in stage one." I have no worries that Tris will win even though Maeve won't mercy her. Maeve has also seen Tris fight, so she knows her skill level. "Begin." Meave makes the first move punching at Tris' stomach. Tris grabs Maeve's arm and flips her. Maeve is only slightly smaller than Tris so it is amazing she can flip her. As Maeve is getting up Tris kicks her in the side, throwing her to the ground again. Tris pins her down, ending the fight. Tris helps Maeve up and they hug, we all love Maeve even if we don't hang out with her. "Well done. Now you see that a transfer can beat a dauntless born." I smirk at Ava who looks pissed. It must be aggravating that I proved her wrong, she was candor after all.

"Anyways, Four and Will are going to demonstrate some punches and kicks." Tris says. Will and I go into the ring and everyone surrounds it. We show them the different punches and kicks including the sweep kick. We sent them to the punching bags and I walked along behind them, watching. Jake has a good punch, he's really strong for abnegation. Lily seems like she'll do okay since she has a small frame she will be faster than most. Zane, the erudite boy from early is really good, he has the form down and has strong punches. Julie the other erudite is very similar to Lily small and fast. Again, Maeve is the best her punches and kicks are solid. And she's not fazed at all by Tris pinning her down.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask her.

"Ya, Tris doesn't intimidate me."

"I know, no one intimidates you."

"You got that right. And don't worry I didn't go easy on her."

"Good, I need to know she can defend herself after what happened last year."

"She does, I wasn't expecting her to be able to flip me she caught me off guard."

"So what if the rest of the initiates didn't see you beaten they may get really jealous of you when you beat all of their asses."

She laughs."Thanks Four."

"Anytime." I walk back to Tris and think about who to pair with who.

* * *

Maeve POV:

When we are dismissed for dinner I go meet with Lynn outside of the dining hall.

"Hi." I say as I walk up to her.

"Hey," she says, "do you want to sit at my table tonight?"

"Ya, sure." We walk into the dining hall and sit at Lynn's table.

AN: I know the Maeve POV doesn't seem significant but it will play a part later.


	21. Chapter 21

Tris POV:

Long after we finished dinner Tori walks up to our table.

"Four, Tris, and Will us four are wanted in Max's office immediately." She says and starts walking towards the exit. Why would Max need the four of us all at once? Will and I, I can understand because we work with Max on a daily basis. I can understand why he would want Tobias it being the beginning of initiation and him being the unofficial head instructor. But all three of us at once and Tori? It doesn't make any sense.

We catch up to Tori as the elevator doors open and we all step in. I know the answer already but I have to ask. "Do you know why he needs us?" Tori shakes her head no. The door opens on the office floor and we approach Max's office, Will knocks.

"Only Will and Tris." Max says through the wall that's covered in drawn blinds so I can't see inside. I follow Will into the office closing the door behind me. I look at the person standing on the other side of the room, this can't be real she is not supposed here.

"Mom?" I ask in disbelief. She nods, I run over to her and give her a hug. "What are you doing here?" I ask still in shock.

"Well I think that is something for Max to tell you." I release her and turn to Max.

"What I told you and Four on the last day of initiation last year wasn't completely true." I think back to what he told me that day. "We did arrest Jeanine and Eric then but we knew about the scandal. We just needed proof to arrest them."

"Whose's this we?" I ask.

"When Max and I were sixteen some of us heard about this and formed a group that protected the divergent we called our self the allegiant."

"How did you two know each other then?" Will asks.

"Well, Tris, I told you I was divergent but what I didn't tell you though is that I was dauntless before I transferred." I'm stunned how was my mom dauntless. She takes off her gray sweater revealing her arm and a tattoo of an 'A'. "I got this when I was still here showing my loyalty to the allegiant."

I look at the two strangers in the room. I recognized the darker skinned one immediatley from the pictures I have seen of him, its George Tori's brother that is supposed to be dead. It takes me another minute to recognize the other man but Tobias has described him so well I figure it out it's Amar, the old instructor who is also supposed to be dead. I point to them as I say, "How are they here, they are supposed to be dead." I look from my mom to Max and back again.

"They are both divergent and it's very clear when you get to know them, so when it became obvious to those like Jeanine and Eric we staged their deaths and sent them into hiding. There are many more like them living with the factionless." Max says.

"When I was organizing help to the factionless I was also helping those in hiding." I am overwhelmed beyond belief.

AN: Sorry I have been having writers block and it sucks. So if you want to see Tori's and Tobias' reaction just tell me and I'll try but I just couldn't do it now.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Thanks BeatriceHazelWatersEaton for the idea and I love your name. Every time I write a new chapter I am going to give a shout out to someone who gives me ideas or someone who reviews all the time, so be looking for your name.

Tori POV:

Fifteen minutes have passed since Will and Tris walked into the office and I'm starting to get agitated since Max said he needed the four of us and not just the two of them.

"Alright, Four and Tori you may now come in," Max says.

Finally! I open up the door and my eyes immediately fall on the face I thought I would never see again, and yet it is here staring back at me with tears in its eyes. I feel the tears falling from my eyes too and I don't try to hold them back.

"Tori!" George says. I run into his open arms and rest my head on his chest. "Shhh, it's okay I'm here, I'm alive. I'm alive" I smile my head still on his chest.

"Yes you are but how?" I ask. Max tells the story as I stand there holding my brother for the first time in years. But I can't really focus on him because all I can think is I don't want this to end. As if I let go of him he will be gone again and I can't have that.

* * *

Tobias POV:

Max finally allows us into his office and my jaw drops standing there next to Tris is Natalie, her mmom. Then I look at who is sitting on the couch and if my jaw hadn't already fallen it would have fell. I lock my eyes on him, how is he siting right there, how can I see him, just how?

"Hello Four." Amar says with his usual smile.

"H... hi Amar... What?... I mean...how?

"It's okay Four, Max will explain everything." Tris says walking over to me and hugging me.

"Why are you hugging me, won't your mom be mad?" I say barely spitting the words out.

She giggles. "You know waht I really don't care."

"Four, it's okay. I've for longer than you might realize." Natalie says from the corner. That means she knows my real name.

I don't listen to Max as he explains how all of this is possible. All I do is look down at Tris still wrapped around me and smile. Now it's not a secret to anyone that matters, except for maybe her dad.

AN: Sorry its short but I'm going to upload a new chapter either tomorrow or Monday, so.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: This chapter's shout out goes to Matharose111612 who has left a review on almost every chapter of this story. Thank you for all the kind word they truly means a lot to me.

Tris POV:

I remain in Tobias' arms as I listen vaguely to Max tell the story for a second time. I pay full attention again as my mom speaks again.

"I have had another event take place," she pauses, "I have recently found ou that my husband had an affair with Jeanine Matthews before her execution and that he only ranted about erudite so I would not find out. But I did and that is also why I'm here, for assistance in my time of need.

"Natalie will be staying here from now on as a dauntless member. I don't need her to prove her loyalty to the faction because she has already proven her loyalty to me and our group."

I can not believe what I am hearing. My father? An affair? With Jeanine? It just doesn't seem right, but it must be because my mother would never tell a lie of that sorts. I release Tobias to walk over to my mother and give her a hug.

"I'm so sorry." I say.

"It's okay. He may have committed this great injustice but he gave me two beautiful children and for that I am grateful.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Tris, Tobias can Natalie stay with you for tonight?" Max says.

"Of course it would be an honor." Tobias says without a moment's hesitation. I smile still hugging my mother, Tobias would do anything to make me happy even if it means letting my mom sleep in our apartment.

We soon all leave and walk to our respected living quarters.

* * *

Will POV:

I can barely keep my eyes open as I'm open the door to my apartment that I have shared with Christina. I walk in and see her sitting on the couch arms crossed and refusing to meet my eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Dealing with an important situation."

"For two hours?" She asks raising her voice without yelling yet.

"Yes."

"Whatever it was, was more important than being home with your fiancé?"

"I JUST FOUND OUT THAT TWO PEOPLE WHO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD ARE ALIVE AND THAT TRIS' DAD WAS HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH JEANINE MATTHEWS SO SHE IS NOW BECOMING A DAUNTLESS MEMBER, SO YES TWO HOURS!" I can't help but yell.

"WELL, IF THAT IS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN ME I DONT WHAT THIS!" She yells throwing her engagement ring at me. She walks out the apartment slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Christina POV:

I have no idea where to go now. I can't go to Tris because Tobias will probably take Will s side. I don't really want to talk to Zeke or Shauna. Marlene never takes anything seriously. Lynn intimidates me, so I guess the only person left is Uriah. I walk to Uriah' apartment with tears falling down my face. I knock and a minute later a groggy Uriah answers.

"Hey Christina, what are you doing here so late?"

"I kind of just broke up with Will as we were fighting and I need somewhere to stay. Can I stay here please?"

"Of course come in." I step into his apartment. Uriah sits on the couch and I follow.

"So what were you fighting about?" I can't help it I break down. He wraps his arms around me making me feel safe. "Shhh it's okay," Uriah repeats over and over until I have calmed down. I break away from him and wipe my eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask him.

"Ya sure. You can tell me anything."

"I've always liked you more than I have liked Will."

"You don't mean that, you and Will just had a fight your just trying to comfort yourself."

I shake my head no. "No, it's true I like Will and all but I really like you." Every word filled with truth.

"Are you..." I cut him off with a kiss. He kisses back and wraps his arms around my waist. I reposition so I'm straddling him and I wrap one arm around his neck, my other hand in his hair twirling it around as our kiss intensifies. He pulls away and I'm not exactly sure why.

"Christina?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too Uriah." I kiss him again even more passionately than the first. After kissing on the couch for a while Uriah picks me up and carries me to his bed where he lays me down and climbs on top of me.

AN: Ooooohhhh! Uriah and Christina do have 'you know what' I'm just not going to write about it. This does mean Uriah and Marlene were never together. So don't start flipping out at me.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: This isn't really a shout out it's a recommendation. Zariha321is an awesome author, I have read all but three of his/her stories and I plan on reading the two that deal with a book that I've read. The one story I have not read the book. But I just finished The Fire Within which was amazing.

Tobias POV:

I wake with the beautiful woman that I love so much. I kiss the top of her head and she opens her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Good morning love."

"Good morning." Tris stands up and I follow, we have a little time until we have to get to the training room since Will and Christina said they were hoing to set up today. We walk out to the kitchen hand in hand and I am overwhelmed with the smell of bacon and eggs. There she is, Mrs. Prior standing making us breakfast.

"Mom you didn't have to make breakfast." Tris says walking to her mom and hugging her.

"It's the least I can do, I am staying in your apartment after all."

"We appreciate it Mrs. Prior but not necesary. You're family not a guest." I say.

"Well thank you Four. And please call me Natalie as it seems we will be getting to know each other quite well." Natalie says looking from me to Tris. Tris and I sit at the island on bar stools, I lean in to give her a kiss but she moves so I kiss her cheek. She must feel acward with her abnegation mother standing in front of her. Luckily Natalie notices this too.

"Tris it's okay for you two to kiss in front of me. I was dauntless remember, I kissed many guys before your father. Plus I thought the abnegation rule of no public desplay of affection is stupid. People should be able to show the world their relationships, not hide them."

"Thanks mom." Tris says and smiles at her mom. Natalie finishes cooking at serves us our breakfast, scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Thank you Natalie, it looks delicious." I say.

"Your welcome Four."

"You said you knew my real name. Correct?"

"Correct."

"Why don't you call me by it then?"

"Because I believe the report Jeanine released about you father being abusive, I always felt uneasy around him I knew he hid something from us all those years. And I figure the reason you have your nickname is so you can abandon your old life that had so much hurt in it."

"Well I think it would be okay for you to call me Tobias when it's just us three as Tris does the same." Natalie and Tris both smile.

"Thank you Tobias, it means a lot that you trust me with such a secret."

"Well as you said we will be getting to know each other."

We finish eating breakfast in silence. When we are done Tris goes and gets ready and I do the dishes. Natalie remains sitting in the kitchen and surprisingly I don't feel incomfortable around her.

"So Tobias, I can tell you really like my daughter."

"I do, she is the love of my life and I would never hurt her in anyway."

"I have no worries that you would. I approve of your guys relationship, I don't think I have ever seen her happier."

That makes me smile. "Thank you Natalie because I was thinking of proposing to Tris soon."

"Well then, you have my blessing."

Tris walks in and finishes the dishes for me. I take a quick shower and throw on black shorts amd a black t-shirt. I brush my teeth and join the women in the kitchen once more before saying good bye to Natalie and walk to the training room with Tris hand in hand.

* * *

Tris POV:

We walk into the training room and what I see shocks me. The board is out but doesn't have the fight order on it and Will is beating on a punch bag with such force, yelling at each contact of the bag on his skin.

"Will. Will. Will!" Tobias says trying to snap Will out of whatever trance he's in. "Are you okay?"

"No. Christina got into a fight last night and she stormed out after throwing her engagment ring at me." He says without taking his eyes off the punching bag.

"Dude, you got to stop. We need to put up the order before the initiates get here." Tobias says.

"Okay, you start writing I need another minute."

Tobias and I walk over to the board. Tobias starts to write the fights on the board first we decided that the dauntless born would go first and that we would try to put girls with girls and boys with boys today since it's the first day. First is Maeve and Oakley, Oakley is a guy but there are three dauntless girls and three dauntless boys so one fight had to be a boy vs. a girl. We all know Maeve can hold her own so we paired her with Oakley, the strongest dauntless born. Second fight is Ky and Cody, the other dauntless boys. Their skill level is about the same so it should be an interesting ight. The last dauntless born fight is Nadia and Bri. Nadia is tiny but fast and Bri has a good kick but she can never stay on her feet. The first transfer fight is Lily and Julie they are both small and don't have the greatest punch. The second is Ava and Jay they are matched pretty fairly. The third fight is Andrew and Shai, Shai is pretty good and Andrew kind of sucks so they were paired for the mixed gender fight. The last fight will be James and Zane which is actually the fight I'm looking forward to the most.

The initiates start to walk in and loom at the board. There is a mix of expressions, Maeve looks excited but Lily looks nervous. James looks worried and so does Zane, they are both the type that doesn't want to harm for fun.

"Alright everyone will fight today. You stop when one has the other pinned for ten seconds." He waits for any reaction but recieves none. Tobias is still intimidating to this new band of initiates so of course none of them object. "Maeve and Oakley in the ring." They both prepare for the fight. "Begin." The two circle each other for a minute then Oakley punches at Maeve's stomach but before the fist can make contact Maeve spins around kicking him in the left side. Oakley falls but immediatley gets back up but as soon as he stands again Maeve punches his chest winding him. Oakley doesn't stop though he throws another punch at Maeve who grabs his arm and flips him over her shoulder. Maeve then sits on top of Oakley who is on the ground, pinning him for ten seconds. Maeve stands and offers Oakley a hand which he takes. I grab the chalk and circle Maeve's name.

The rest of the fights go by quickly Ky beats Cody, Nadia beats Bri, Julie beats Lily, Jay beats Ava, Shai beats Andrew, and Jake beats Zane.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Shout out to all the guests who leave a review. I figured i would thank you now before i forgot.

Tris POV:

We walk into the training room to a scene very much like yesterday. Will is here beating on a punching bag with no fighting order up just the board out. Tobias and I walk to the board and he writes the order as I try to figure out who is going to win each fight. The first fight is Maeve and Ky, followed by Oakley and Cody. Then Bri and Lily, Nadia and Andrew, Jake and Jay, Zane and Ava, and last Shai and Julie. As Tobias finishes writing the initiates walk in and Will joins Tobias and I in the center.

"Why was Will beating the punching bag?" Ava asks. Apparently she hasn't figured out that she needs to keep her mouth shut.

"A personal issue that doesn't involve you." I say for Will.

"Why not. In candor..."

"Shut the hell up about candor. That was your faction, you chose dauntless. Are you saying that you would rather go back?" Will yells at her. "Because that can be arranged." Ava is speechless for the first time since she got here. I can't help the smile that appears on my face because Will just put this candor loud mouth into her place.

"Okay then, first fight is Maeve and Ky." Tobias says. The two walk on to the mat. "Begin."

It is a short fight that leaves Ky with a bloody nose and Maeve a victor. I grab the chalk and circle her name.

"Next up Oakley and Cody." I say looking at the board. Oakley may have lost to Maeve but he is still 5x stronger and faster than Cody. Oakley has him pinned down in a minute ending the fight. I zone ou after their fight, I really have no desire to watch sixteen years olds beat each other even if we have managed to make it less lunch all the fights are done with victory to Maeve, Oakley, Lily, James, Nadia, Zane, and Shai. We won't be having an afternoon session of training so after Tobias and I eat lunch with our friends he goes and checks on stuff at the control room and I go home to chill.

* * *

Christina POV:

I am finally walking to Tris' apartment to tell her about me and Uriah. I haven't really left his apartment in two days, fearful that I would see Will. Already in the two days I've stayed with Uriah he has made me feel like a queen. I knock on Tris' door and she answers it a second later.

"Hey Christina. What's up?"k

"Is Four here?"

"No it's just me and my mom, why?"

"I need to talk to you about what I've done in the past two days."

"Okay. Come in." I walk in and see a women sitting on the couch reading. Tris closes the door behind her and says. "Mom, this is Christina and Christina this is my mom." The women extends her hand for a hand shake I accept and we shake hands.

"Hello nice to meet you. You can call me Natalie."

"Hello Natalie, you too."

"Mom Christina and I will be in my room talking. Okay?"

"Okay if you want anything just call." Tris nods and walks to her room be behind. We sit on her bed facing each other.

"So, what's going on. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in two days."

"Well, have lived with Uriah and..."

"What?"

"Ya, when I stormed out I didn't know where to go so I went to Uriah's apartment and stiff happened."

"What kind of stuff?" Tris asks looking like she really doesn't want the answer.

"We kind of kissed and other stuff."

"What? What about Will, don't you love him?"

"No I don't. I have always liked Uriah but the way Marlene and him would hang out all the time I thought for sure that they were going to get together. So I lost hope. I realized when Will and I were fighting that I want in love with him, I was in love with the idea of love."

"So how did you figure out that Uriah liked you?"

"I didn't. I said that I had always liked him he tried to tell me that I wasn't but I stopped him by kissing him and he kissed back. He pulled away after a minute and said that he loved me and I told him that I love him." I can feel the smile on my face.

"You really do love him?" I nod. "But how are you going to tell Will?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it yet."

"Well I wouldn't tell him now, he's been on edge. Yesterday and today I walked into the training room and he was beating on a punching bag until his knuckles were bruised. And today he yelled at Ava for asking what was wrong."

"Oh. Well when do you think I should tell him?"

"I don't know. I'll let you know when he has calmed a bit."

"Okay thanks."

"No problem." We hug and I walk out saying good-bye to Natalie and then walking back to Uriah's apartment.


	26. Chapter 26

Natalie POV:

After I say good-bye to Christina I walk into the Tris' bedroom to find her sitting on her bed,knees to her chest and looking out the window. She looks deep in thought.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey mom."

"Is everything okay?"

She sighs. "Ya, just, Christina and Will had a big fight after the meeting and Christina stormed out and went to stay with my friend Uriah. They did somethings and I don't know how to tell Will. He has really been on edge and I don't want him to do anything stupid."

"What kind of stupid?"

"Commit suicide or something."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the last time two of my friends had a big fight like this one of them jumped into the chasm."

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"Ya, me too."

"You don't have any reason to be sorry."

"Ya I do," she pauses. "Mom I just want to be alone for a while."

"Okay. I'm going to go out I'll be back by dinner."

"Bye."

* * *

I walk through the halls that are still so familiar. Earlier we agreed to meet at the apartment I used to live in. I haven't been here since the day I chose to go with Andrew and leave my family. I open the door and there he is sitting in the same place I told him I was leaving. I walk over and sit on the couch next to him facing him.

"Hey," he whispers.

"Hey," I say my voice low as well.

"I never thought I would be in this apartment with you again."

"To be honest I didn't think you would either." I know that my face is looming with sadness. And I'm sure he can see it too.

"What's wrong?"

"Tris said that two of her friends had a fight and the one killed himself because of it, and that she was sorry for it. Do you know anything about this?"

"Ya I do. One of her friends, Al, committed suicide during stage two of initiation."

"Who was he fighting with?"

"Tris."

"Tris?"

"Ya, three people attacked Tris the night before one of them was Al, Tris was saved my Four actually. The next day Al tried to apologized and Tris told him to stay away, that he was a coward. That night someone found him in the chasm."

"So she was the friend, her and Al had a fight and it didn't end well. Now that Christina and Will had a fight she thinks Will is going to snap just like Al did."

"That would make sense, Christina is Will's whole world he would do anything for her."

"So when Tris saw Will like this and Christina told her what happened she was scared that what happened to Al will happen to Will."

"Ya. Have Tris, Will, Four, and Christina come to my office in an hour."

"Okay Max, love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye." I give him a quick peck on the cheek and walk out.


	27. Chapter 27

Tris POV:

I've been sitting here for a while since mom left and I can't think about anyone else or anything else than Christina and Will. I'm startled by the door opening and closing.

"Tris, I'm home." Okay it's just Tobias.

"In here." Tobias walks into the bedroom and sits down next to me stroking my hair.

"Hey everything okay?"

"No," I say plainly. There is no use trying to hide it from him.

"Why, what's up?"

"Christina came over today and told me that Will and her got into a big fight and broke up."

"I'm sorry to hear that but how does this have anything to do with you not being okay?"

"Because after Christina stormed out she went to Uriah's and stuff happen."

"Okay?"

"That's why Will has acted so strange in training."

"Does he know about Uriah?"

"No and I'm afraid if she tells him he will snap," I pause,"like Al."

"Tris stop, we have been over this. Al was weak and scared he wanted you to be the sweet little girl from abnegation, it's not your fault."

"I know but he was my friend and I don't want another friend to have the same fate." He wraps his arms around me.

"It's okay. Will isn't one to make hasty decisions."

"You're right. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too." I look up into his captivating eyes. He kisses the space between my eyebrows and I giggle.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." I smile.

"What Tris?" He smiles.

"The first time you showed any affection towards me was during his funeral, you placed your lips right here," I point to the spot between my eyebrows," and I had my hands on your waist."

"I remember that," he says and places his on the spot. I wrap my arms around him and close my eyes, we sit like this until someone knocks on the door and clears their throat. Tobias and I separate immediately and turn to the person in our doorway.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie, I see you got over that quickly." I giggle a little.

"Ya,Tobias does have that effect on me." I say and kiss his cheek.

"Can you two do me a favor?" I nod. "Can you get Will and Christina and then meet me in Max's office?"

"Ya of course. Is this about their fight?"

"I think so. Anyways I'm going to go to his office."

"Okay see you in a bit." Mom walks out and I turn back to Tobias. "What do you think this is going to be about?"

"Probably just Will and Christina we are just going to act as a neutral."

"You're right, let's go." We stand up and walk out of our apartment hand in hand down the hallway to Uriah's apartment. We stop at the door and Tobias knocks.

"Come in!" Uriah says through the door. Tobias opens the door and we walk in, Uriah and Christina sit on the couch hands locked together.

"Um, Christina Max wants us and Will in his office."

"What? How did he find out?"

"I think my mom told him, I'm sorry but you have to face this sooner than later."

"You're right." Christina starts to get up but Uriah grabs her.

"Wait, I'm coming, no way am I letting her face Will by herself."

"Okay you can come." This time Uriah let's Christina get up as he does aswell. We walk to the elevator and press the button to Will's floor.

"How about I get Will and you three go ahead to Max's office?" Tobias suggests.

"Okay. That's a good idea." I say and smile. We are quiet when the door opens and Tobias walks out. And quiet when we walk out of the elevator and to Max's office. I knock.

"Come in." We do. Max looks surprised to see Uriah.

"Four is getting Will and then they will be up." Max nods. We stand there in more silence until someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Tobias walks in dragging Will by the wrist behind him.

"Stop I don't want to do this. I rather be in my apar..." he stops and stares at Uriah who has Christina in his arms. "What the hell is he doing here?" Will sounds pissed.

"That's none of your business Will." Christina says through gritted teeth.

"Guys can't we talk this trough peacefully, please? This is how Al died, I was mad at him and he couldn't handle it. I don't want that to happen to either of you, one friend is already too much." I say. Tobias puts his arms around me and I sink into his chest.

"She's right, I called you two here so you can talk it out. So, Will tell me what happened." Max says.

"Um, I came home after our meeting and Christina and I had a fight, she threw her engagement ring at me and stormed out."

"So she broke up with you?" Max asks, Will nods. "Okay, Christina what did you do after you left?"

"I needed to go talk to someone, so I went to Uriah and we talked. I told him things that I've wanted to tell him for a while."

"By the looks of it you and Uriah are now together, correct?" She nods.

"How did you get over it so easily? I've been a wreck for the past two days. Didn't you love me?"

"I'm sorry Will I care about you but I didn't love you, I loved the idea of being in love. I mistakened the one for the other."

Will sighs. "Are you happy with him?" Christina smiles and nods. "I hate not being with you but as long as your happy I'm okay. Can we still be friends?"

"Of course." Christina walks up to Will and hugs him. "We will always be best friends."

"Good. Uriah?"

"Ya."

"You hurt her and you will regret it."

"Understood, I would never hurt her anyways."

"Thanks guys, I'm happy we can all be friends again." I say and smile.

"Oh Tris, you will never be able to get rid of us." Uriah says.

"I'm okay with that I don't want to get rid of you anyways."

"Okay now that that is taken cared of Uriah, Will, and Christina you are dismissed." Max says. They walk out and now it is only Max, mom, Tobias, and I. "Now I have something to tell you." Max says directing it towards me. "Your mom and I are a couple, we have stayed in touch with our group all these years and..."

"And I didn't realize that I loved him until after your father betrayed me. Max was the one who comforted me." Mom says.

"I'm glad that your happy mom. I've worked closely with Max for the past year and I think you two are perfect for each other." I say every word full of truth.

"Thank you Tris. I'm just sorry that I didn't look after you in initiation, I knew you were Natalie's daughter and yet I didn't help you."

"That's perfectly fine, if you did I probably would have been in even more danger. Besides I had Four looking after me." I said and hugged Tobias.

"So, Tris you approve?" Max asks.

"Yes, I wholeheartedly approve."


	28. Chapter 28

Natalie POV:

Max and I walk hand in hand towards my childhood apartment. We walk in and sit next to each other on the couch, I lean my head on Max's shoulder and he puts his arm around me.

"That was easy," I say.

"Ya, a lot easier than I expected." He pauses. "So, I didn't really bring you here to just cuddle, I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh really."

"Hmmm. I wanted to ask you if you want to move in with me?"

"Of course, I would love to move in with you." I look up at his face and smile. He kisses my forehead and I giggle a bit. "I love you. "

"I love you too."

AN: sorry its short but there is a reason behind it.


	29. Chapter 29

Tris POV:

"Today you will be throwing knives. Watch Six as she throws them." I walk up and stand in front of the target and take my stance. I look at the target. In. Aim. Out. Throw. The knife hits dead center. I do the same two more times hitting dead center each time. I leave them there and face them.

"It's your turn now, grab three knives and start throwing." They all walk to the table with the knives on it and grab three as they do that I walk over to the side with Tobias and Will.

They start throwing, the dauntless born know how to throw knives and hit the target on their first tries. The initiates take a bit more practice, I notice that Jake is having trouble so I walk over to him.

"Make the knife spin."

He turns around startled. When he sees it's just me he sighs in relief. "Oh, Six, it's just you."

"Ya just me." I grab one of his knives that lay on the ground. "Look you have to let go of the knife here." I say showing him. "You release the knife too early so it doesn't rotate."

"Sorry, it's just... they're weapons and... I'm still uncomfortable handling them."

"That's okay. Do you want to know a secret?"

"Sure?" He looks curious but also worried.

"I don't tell everyone this, but, I was an abnegation transfer last year and it was the same for me. Just give it a little time, you'll get used to them." I whisper in his ear. I back away and he smiles.

"Thanks."

"No problem, it' my job." I walk back over to the wall and stand next to Tobias.

"Nicely done."

"Thanks." I know I'm blushing.

"What the hell, give me my knife back!" I hear Maeve yell at Ava.

"Why should I, it's not your knife. You think that just because you're dauntless born you're better than I am."

"I don't think, I know." Ava throws a punch and Tobias runs over to break them up.

"Enough!" He says in his stern voice. "Maeve, it's a knife does it really matter?" She shakes her head no. "And Ava was it necessary to steal the knife?"

"Ya. I wanted to prove my point."

"Well you did, so you done?"

"Hell no, you probably think the same thing. I bet you Six and Will do too."

"You want to know something, Will, Six, and I were all transfers. So, no, we don't think the same thing and neither does Maeve now drop it."

"Fine." Ava says and rolls her eyes. God I hate her, she is a bitch, a snarky candor.

"Well then you are dismissed, there is no training this afternoon. And remember visiting day is tomorrow"

"Why?" Julie asks.

"Because, today is the last day of stage one and we have to calculate the rankings."

"Oh, ok." With that they all walk out and Will, Tobias, and, I sit down and calculate the rankings. Luckily no is getting cut since there is only fourteen initiates.

After an hour at it we finally finish the rankings.

1. Maeve

2. Ky

3. Oakley

4. Jake

5. Nadia

6. Jay

7. Shai

8. Zane

9. Julie

10. Lily

11. Cody

12. Ava

13. Bri

14. Andrew

* * *

Tris POV:

We burst into the transfer's dorms. I blow the airhorn and Tobias turns on the lights.

"Everyone up!" He waits until everyone's eyes are on him, " meet us at the train tracks in fifteen minutes. Don't be late." At that Tobias and I walk out and to the train tracks where Will, Christina, and the dauntless born stand.

"How are they up here already?" I ask.

"They were awake when we got there."

"You guys do know it's like 2am."

"Ya we know." Maeve says for everyone.

In the next few minutes the transfers trickle up. When everyone is here I hand out the paintball guns and the paintballs as Tobias explains what's going on.

"We are playing capture the flag, when we get on the train we will pick teams. The captains are Six and I, and Will and Christina." Will and Christina are back to their normal sleves they are comfortable with each other when they are in a group. But I haven't seen bgthem alone together at all. I see the train lights and I walk to the edge of the tracks. As the train papasses by we all jump into the same train car. After we all recover Tobias, Christina, Will and I face the group.

"You guys pick first and we get off second?" Will asks.

"Sounds good." Tobias says. "Now, dauntless born first. I pick Maeve."

"Oakley."

"Nadia."

"Ky."

"Bri."

"Cody."

Tobias uses the same strategey as last year, he picked the girls who are small and fast.

"Jake."

"Zane."

"Shai."

"Andrew."

"Lily"

"Jay."

"Julie."

"And I guess Ava you're with us."


	30. Chapter 30

Tobias POV:

Our team jumps of the train first Maeve, Nadia, Bri, Jake, Shai, Lily, Julie, Tris and I. I'm actually curious on who is going to win this one.

"Alright where do you guys want to hide our flag?" Tris says as she pulls the fluorescent orange flag out of her back pocket.

"I say we hide it on the top of the ferris wheel." Maeve suggests.

"Oh, and why do you say that?" Trice asks acting like she doesn't know.

"Well I heard a certain rumor that you two climbed the ferris wheel last year and found the other team's flag."

"Indeed we did."

"If we are we have to get going." I say. We only ave ten minutes before the other teams gets off and it takes that long to walk over there.

"Alright. Who's racing." Maeve asks smiling. The initiates run in a race to the ferris wheel as Tris and I run behind them. We make it to the ferris wheel with a few minutes to spare.

"Who's gonna climb up?" Bri asks.

"Da, me." Maeve points to herself.

"Okay then I'll come with you," Tris says. Maeve nods and they start climbing the ferris wheel. I look at my watch, the other team got off a minute ago.

"What do you guys want to do?" I ask the rest of them.

"I think the fastest two should go and spy on them and the rest of us should wait for Tris and Maeve." Jake says.

"Okay, um, Nadia and Shai go, you two are the fastest. But listen, if you find the flag come back here and we will all go, so you aren't outnumbered." They nod and run off. I turn my attention back to Maeve and Tris, they are about a quarter way up already and moving fast. At least faster than Tris and I last year.

* * *

Tris POV:

"So Six, how's it like having your mom back?"

"It's awesome and you don't have to call me Six. Only in training and if you talk to the other initiates about me."

"You know, I really feel like part of your group when I hang out with Lynn and you guys."

"Well you are part of our group."

"Thanks Tris."

"No problem." We reach the platform and tie our flag where no one can see it. I look out over what used to be a lake. I sit on the platform and Maeve stands on the ladder. "It's beautiful." Maeve nods in agreement.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of green light. I know it's not coming from the city because one, its past midnight so all the lights should be off and two, it came from the pier. "Do you see that?" I ask Maeve pointing to the flag.

"Ya, we found it." She says and smiles. I laugh a little.

"That's where it was last year."

"That's funny." Maeve says and starts to descend. I follow her down.

* * *

Tobias POV:

I watch Tris and Maeve climb back down the ferris wheel after hiding our flag. As soon as they are on the ground they run to us and tell us where the other team's flag is. Figures they would hide it in the same place as last year, Will thought that we would automatically eliminate that one location. He probably did the same for us. But he probably didn't think about someone climbing the ferris wheel.

We make a quick plan Maeve, Bri, Jake, Lily, and Julie will distract the defense as Tris and I grab the flag from the back. We all run through the large field not bothering to be quiet, about 100 yards from where the flag is we split. Tris and I run on hiding behind the brush, the rest of them yelling, screaming, and shooting at the other team. Tris beats me to flag but she is too short so I lift her up and let her grab the flag. I set her down immediately though not wanting anyone to become suspicious. Are team starts to cheer and the commotion brings everyone to where we are. We walk back to the train as a group and jump on the train. Riding home.


	31. Chapter 31

Tris POV:

Tobias and I walk to the dorms hand in hand. Today is visiting day and the posting of stage one's rankings. My mom came to my apartment to tell me she was going to visit Caleb, now that Jeanine isn't around releasing stories about abnegation relations between the two factions have been better. I'm glad mom is able to tell Caleb about everything that has been going on.

Before we walk in I let go of Tobias' hand. "Everyone up! It's visiting day!" I shout. Most everyone is up and ready or in the process of getting ready. But I notice Ava in the corner still asleep. I nudge Tobias' arm and point at Ava. He walks over to her and stands at her bunk, everyone else looks at him expectantly.

"Initiate up!" He shouts right next to her ear. She's up immediatly, hitting her head on the bunk above her. I try to stifle a laugh but I can't, thankfully though everyone's attention is on Tobias.

* * *

Jake POV:

"Initiate up!" Four shouts in Ava's ear. I laugh, the one thing I was able to adapt to easy was it is okay to laugh at others. I also notice Beatrice laugh a little, as soon as she said she was an abnegation transfer I knew her name. I never really saw her but she is Andrew Prior's daughter and the names of the government official's famalies was common knowledge in abnegation and my dad is also a government official. Like I know that Marcus Eaton had a son named Tobias even though I never met either of them and Tobias transfered three years ago. I don't remember to what faction though. Four walks back to the door with Beatrice. "Now, your famalies, if they came will be in the pit. You are not aloud to take them anywhere but the pit and the dining hall. Do you understand?" We all agree in some way either with a nod or a verbal agreement. "Alright then. We will see you in the pit and rankings will be posted here after dinner." With that Beatrice and Four walk out.

"Hey Jake, do you think your parents came?" Zane asks. He and I share a bunk, he is also one of my three friends here. The others being Julie who transferred from erudite like Zane and Lily who transferred from amity. I don't have anything against candor but Ava is annoying and the other three don't really talk to anyone besides themselves.

"I don't know, I think they love me enough to come and it would be considered selfish not to, but who knows."

"I feel the same way about my parents, to them it would be ilogical to not visit their only son. But also they may consider me a traitor, so I don't know if they came."

"I doubt my parents came, they gave me a huge intelectual speech about why I should stay in erudite." Julie says, walking over to us.

"Well I guess we'll find out." I say. Zane jumps down from his bunk and the three of us walk to the pit. I would have waited for Lily but she got up a minute before Beatrice and Four came in so I figured she would be a while. We enter the pit and I see a bunch of black with speckles of blue and white. I also see one lady dressed in red and yellow who must be Lily's mom. Julie and Zane walk away to fund their parents. I just stand there for a minute, I don't see any gray clothes but I notice a man in blue walking towards me.

"Jacob?" The man asks. I don't recognize him at first with the glasses and the longer hair.

"Miles?" I ask as he comes closer. My parents didn't come but my brother did. He walks up to me and I hug him. "You came?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I come see my little brother?"

Miles transferred to erudite three years ago and mom and dad didn't let me go visit him, so I haven't seen him since the day he chose. "Because I didn't come to see you."

"How could you? Dad told me that if I transferred he would consider me a traitor. I was never selfless enough, my thrive for knowledge got me in trouble too much."

"I'm sorry, I wonder why dad never told me that."

"Probably because you were the most slefless person in the family and you never got in trouble. So, they didn't suspect that you would leave."

I look over to the chasm. I love the meaning if it, that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy it reminds me why I transferred in the first place. I not only value bravery but I value the things we can do when we act brave. Standing by the chasm looking over the edge is Beatrice and Four.

"Come on, I want you to meet my instructors."

"Okay." We walk over to them.

"Hello, Six and Four, I want you to meet my older brother." They turn around a little startled.

"Hello, I'm Six and this is Four."

"Hello, I'm Miles. You two look strangely familiar."

"Um, I don't really tell a lot of people but I am from abnegation." Beatrice says.

"Are you Beatrice Prior, Andrew Prior's daughter?" Miles asks her.

"Yes I am, but I go by Six, to the initiates at least."

"I understand." He pauses and looks at Four. "You look really familiar too, you look like one of my old classmates from abnegation."

"I don't know why."

"Didn't you say that you transferred?" I ask even though I know I shouldn't, its really none of my buisness. He looks conflicted like he's thinking if he should tell us something.

"Come with us please?" He asks us and starts to walk into one of the hallways that branches off of the pit. Beatrice follow, Miles and I behind her. Four leads us down a few hallways that I have never been down before. He stops in a patch of light and looks around. Like he's looking if someone else is here.

"Four are you sure about this?" Beatrice asks. He nods.

"This is not to be told to anyone, ever." Miles and I nod. Four is intimidating even if you have just met him. "I transferred from abnegation three years ago. That's why you recognize me, Miles, we were in a lot of classes together and I lived just a few houses down from you." It takes a second for me to connect the dots but when I do I'm shocked.

"You're To…" I begin to say.

"Shhhhhhh." Tobias hisses. "There are only three other people in this entire compound that know who I truly am, and I would like to keep it that way. Understood?" He says directing in towards me. I nod. "Alright then go back to the pit and enjoy your day."


	32. Chapter 32

Tobias POV:

Why did I just do that? Only four people in this compound know my real name, Tris, Amar, Natalie, and maybe Tori if she remembers it from when she administered my aptitude test. Not even Zeke, who is like a brother to me, knows my real name. So why did I tell an initiate that I've only known for a few weeks and a guy who was in my grade at school and had a lot of classes with me. But I also vaguely remember Miles, he was one of the few people from abnegation that would talk to me after my mother's death. I guess him being someone who didn't think I was a freak when everyone else did made me able to tell him this part of my secret, but not all of it.

* * *

Tris POV:

Tobias and I walk back into the pit and I see Will talking to Shai and her parents. I start to walk towards them, Tobias tries to follow but I wave him off. I'm half way over there when Will spots me and smiles, a genuine smile, the first one I've seen since the fight.

"And here she is now." Will says as I stand next to them. "Six , this is Jen and Adam, Shai's parents." They hold out their hands and I shake them both.

"Hello, I'm Six."

"Hello Six. Are you Shai's instructor?" Jen asks.

"I'm one of them."

"How is she doing?"

"Well, we've only done stage one but so far she has been doing great. She only lost one of her fights and the one she lost was against a dauntless born who is also really good."

"Thank you. We have been worried about her."

"I think she is going to pass initiation, for sure." Will chimes in and smiles again. I think he feels something for Shai.

"Well we are going to go eat." Shai says.

"Okay, bye." I say.

"Make sure they have dauntless chocolate cake." Will says as they walk away. I look at Will with a smile on my face. "What?" He asks after a few seconds.

"Nothing." Why are boys so oblivious?

"What? You're thinking something. What is it?'

"Just that you like Shai."

"No I... is it that obvious?"

"Not to everyone but to me, that was the first time I've seen you smile like that since your fight with Christina."

"God! Between Christina's ability to tell when you lie and your observing I'm never going to be able to get away with anything."

"Yep." I say popping the p. "Anyways, are you doing anything tonight after we post the rankings?"

"No why?"

"Four and I are having a little party to welcome my mom, Amar, and George. And I'm thinking of inviting Jake and Lily, I see something brewing between them and I want to find out what. Maybe you can invite Shai."

"Ya, I guess."

"And wear layers were going to play dauntless or candor."

"Okay."

"Good." I say and walk away, back towards Tobias.

* * *

Tris POV:

I put out the bowls of chips and dips in the living room. All our friends will be here in a couple of minutes and I need to finish setting up, I brought out chair that Tobias and I have in our room and the one from the spare room. But there is still not enough seats for all of us since Mom, Max, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Christina, Will, Lily, Jake,Maeve, Amar, George, Lynn, and I even invited Shai for Will.

Tobias is already comfortable on the couch with a beer in his hand, he doesn't drink a lot unless we go to a party and in that case we are both drinking a little.

"You know, you look good tonight." I look down at what I'm wearing a loose black crop top, a black cardigan, and black shorts.

"Oh really?"

"Ya, and I'm glad you are all mine."

"I'm glad about that too," I say sitting next to him, leaning on his shoulder. I close my eyes for a moment and then the doorbell rings, I get up and open the door. Uriah, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Amar, George, and Lynn stand there with smiles on their faces. I welcome them in and they all make themselves at home.

As I try to sit down the doorbell rings again and I let Max and my mom in. This time I unlock the door so I don't have to get up again. I go back to sit but all the seats are taken, Tobias pats his lap letting me know that's where I can sit. And I do, I walk over to him and sit on his lap. We all just talk for a bit before the doorbell rings one more time.

"Who is it?"

"Jake, Shai, and Lily." Jake says through the door.

"Come in." They come in and sit on the ground. "Okay than, um, introductions?"

"Okay, everyone this is Jake, Lily, and Shai. Jake, Lily, and Shai, this is Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Amar, George, and Natalie. I'm sure you know Will, Max,Maeve, Christina, I, and..." Tobias says but stops when he gets to me.

"For tonight only you can call me Tris, that's my real name, but in training its Six." The three nod in agreement, I already know Jake knows this so I'm really just talking to the other two. "Oh, and the reason I'm sitting on Four's lap is because we are dating."

"But if you tell any of the initiates your life will be a living hell." Again, they nod in agreement.

"Okay then, I'll start. Jake dauntless or candor?"

"I'll pick..."


	33. Chapter 33

AN: I have some truth and dares planned out but if there is anything you want me to do leave it in a review or pm me.

Tris POV:

"I'll pick candor."

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts.

"Huh?" Jake looks confused.

"Pansycake is a slang term for a coward that Uriah insists on saying everytime someone says candor, you'll get used to it." I explain.

"Alright Jake, why did you transfer?" Zeke asks.

"Um...my aptitude was abnegation but I wanted more. I wanted to be free from... my family. My-"

"Its okay you don't have to tell us anymore." I say. I know the look on his face, its the same look Tobias has on his face everytime he talks about Marcus.

"No I need to tell someone. My dad would somehow get alchol and get drunk, he always said it was because of the stress of work. He would take it out on my brother and I, mostly my brother. But after he left three years ago my dad would hit me more." I can feel Tobias tense up under me. The whole room is silent.

"Wow. I never thought someone in abnegation could be so harsh." Lily says finally breaking the silence. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. I didn't mean to put a damper on the party but I had to tell someone."

"Its okay Jake, we understand." I say.

He sighs, "Zeke dauntless or candor?"

"Dauntless!"

Christina who is sitting behind Jake on a chair whispers something into his ear and he smiles. "I dare you to have a drinking contest with Max."

Zeke looks from Jake to Max and sighs, "okay." I stand up and get twenty shot glasses, ten for each person and the bottle of liquor. I return and fill all twenty shot glasses with the liquor and set them on the coffee table.

"Remember first one to throw up looses." Uriah says with a smirk on his face. They both get ready. "Begin." They do.

Ten minutes later Max is on his eighth and looks fine. Zeke however is on his sixth and looks like he is about to explode. Zeke downs his seventh shot and runs to the bathroom to puke. Max stops and sits back on a chair with my mom.

"That was terrible." Zeke says when he comes back, his words slurring together.

* * *

Tobias POV:

Zeke sits back down and gags a bit but after he's done he sets his eyes on me with a smirk.

"Four, dauntless or candor?"

"Hmmm dauntless."

"Alright then, you have to go zip lining with us after the game." I don't say anything I just lift Tris off my lap and pull my shirt off. I then poke Tris in the side and she looks back at me.

"Dauntless or candor?"

"Candor."

"Pansycake." Uriah shouts.

"Oh shut up." Tris says.

"What did you think of me before 'us' happened?"

"I thought that you were a strong willed person who knows what he wants and that liked to protect me a bit too much." I smile at the last part because its true even before we were a couple I felt like I needed to protect her no matter what. She smiles back and I give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Lily dauntless or candor?"

"Dauntless."

"Kiss the most attractive guy in this room." Lily looks nervous but she leans over and kisses Jake on the cheek. After the shock drains from Jake's face he leans over and kisses her back, at which Lily smiles.

"Well then Four, dauntless or candor?"

I know Lily won't ask me too personal so I have no problem saying it. "Candor."

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts again, I give him a look and his smile disapears.

"How many fears do you have?"

"Four." Jake, Lily, and Shai look amazed all my other friends knew this but not them.

"So is that where you got your nickname?" Jake asks.

"Yes. Actually Amar gave it to me." I say and point to Amar. "Christina dauntless or candor?"

"Candor."

"Pan-" Uriah starts to say but Christina cuts him off with a stare.

"What happened between you and Uriah the first night?"

Christina looks at Will. "Its okay. I don't care." Will says and Christina loosens up a bit.

"So when Will came back from the meeting we had a fight and I broke up with him. I went to Uriah's because I didnt want to go to anyone else's place. When I got there I told him what happened. I said that I had liked him for a while and we kissed, which led to other stuff." Christina looks over at Will who looks like he's going to throw up. "I'm sorry Will."

"Its okay I just didn't think 'that' happened but its none of my buisness."

"Tris candor or dauntless?"


	34. Chapter 34

Tris POV:

"I'll go with dauntless." I answer.

"You have to get Four's initial tattooed on you."

"Anywhere specific?" I ask Will. He shakes his head no. "Okay then. Mom come with me, please." I say standing up.

"Okay." Mom says standing up as well. We walk to the tattoo parlor where Tori stands behind a desk, she lifts her head and smiles when she sees us.

"Hey Tris. Who is this?"

"My mom. Max did her a favor and she is now a dauntless member."

"Well its nice to meet you I'm Tori." Tori reaches out her hand.

"I'm Natalie." My mom says shaking her hand.

"So, who is getting a tattoo?"

"I am. I want a four on my wrist."

"Is this for a special someone?" She says and smiles. Tori knows about me and Tobias.

"Yes."

"Okay than go sit in my chair and I'll draw up something." I nod and walk to Tori's chair, mom following behind. I haven't gotten a tattoo since initiation when I got the dauntless and abnegation symbols, I'm a little nervous the pain is tolerable but it still kills.

Tori comes back with a stencil, she puts it on my right wrist and starts the tattoo. After she is done applying the black ink she wraps my wrist.

* * *

Tobias POV:

Tris and Natalie have been gone far too long, it doesn't take an hour to get a single initial. We have just been sitting here talking, Maeve and Uriah are cracking one joke after another. But everyone goes quiet when the door opens and Tris and Natalie walk in, Tris sits on my lap again like nothing happened.

"Well Tris let's see the tattoo." Christina says. Tris untapes the piece of cloth covering her right wrist, under it is a number simple number four. I'm kind of disappointed she got a four butt t I also understand, she couldn't get a 'T' because that would give away my secret and she would never do that to me.

"Back to the game. Maeve dauntless or candor?" Tris says.

"Candor and if you say anything Uriah I will beat you senseless." Maeve snaps and Uriah looks shocked but he doesn't say anything.

"What do you think one of your fears will be?"

"Um, one would... well it's not so much of a fear but I hate ro be underestimated. That's why I've trained so hard. Okay, Lily dauntless or candor?"

"Dauntless."

"Sit on Jake's lap for the rest of the game."

"Okay."she slides onto Jake's lap, she blushes when Jake wraps his arms around her.

"Hey did you like my tattoo?" Tris whispers in my ear.

"Ya but..."

"But you wish I didn't get a four."

"Ya. I know why you did though, if they asked you to see it and they saw a 'T' it would give my secret away. And you would never do that to me." I whisper back.

"No I wouldn't. But look at the small of my back."

"Are you sure?" I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Ya." She says and takes a deep breath. I carefully lift her cardigan just so I can see the bandage on her. I lift the top corners of the taped bandage, underneath lies a hollow 'T' with intricate designs inside of it. I can't help the smile that forms on my face. I cover it back up and drop her cardigan.

"I love it and I love you."

"Me too."

"Four? Four? Four!" Uriah says trying to get my attention.

"Huh, what?"

"Are you still playing?"

"Ya sorry, got distracted."

"Anyways Amar, dauntless or candor?"

"Candor."

"What-" Uriah begins to say but Zeke buts in

"Woah wait what happened to pansycake?"

"Well its Amar and I would like to you know, live."

"Smart boy." Amar says with a smile.

"What happened when you disappeared?"

"Um, well..." Amar looks nervously at Max and Natalie they nod as if saying its okay. Then he looks at George who sits next to him.

"They kind of have the right to know at least Shauna, Zeke, and Four deserve the truth." George says.

"Hey, what about me?" Uriah says with fake hurt and Christina slaps his arm.

"Well, Max and Natalie um, talked to me. They said they knew I was divergent and that I was in danger and told me what they did with George during his initiation. Anyways, they faked my death and brought me to a safe place outside the city where I met George and, you know..."

"Wait, are you saying that you're you know?" Will mumbles.

"Gay." Amar says and Will nods. "Ya I'm gay."

"And you are with George?"

"Ya." He never told us that he was gay but it doesn't really surprise me, he was always very nice to me and always helping me out even after initiation was over.

"Wow... okay, let's get back to the game. Amar its your turn." Tris says.

"You can just skip me, I really don't have any good ideas."

"Okay I'll go then. Four dauntless or candor?" Zeke asks.

* * *

Tris POV:

Wow, I wasn't expecting Amar to tell us that he and George are gay. I mean, he has known Mom, Max, Tobias, Shauna, and Zeke for a while but the rest of us he has only talked to us once or twice if at all.

"Okay I'll go then. Four dauntless or candor?"

"Candor."

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts and Christina slaps his arm again. "Ow, stop doing that."

"Then stop shouting pansycake when someone says candor."

"Fine."

"Why won't you go zip lining?" Once Zeke says it I stand up to let Tobias take off the black muscle tank he had on under his t-shirt and sit back on his lap. "Oh come on, you never go zip lining. Why can't you go this one time?"

"If I go will you stop bugging me about it?" Zeke nods. "Then I will go just this once."

"Are you sure about this?" I whisper into Tobias' ear and he nods.


	35. Chapter 35

Jake POV:

Dauntless or Candor continues for another hour. Everyone has lost at least one article of clothing and Zeke is down to just his boxers. I have actually had fun tonight, mostly because Lily kissed me, I kissed her, and now she is siting on my lap. I have liked her since I met her on the train but I haven't had the guts to tell her before tonight.

"I don't know about anyone else but I really want to go zip lining. Can we go now?" Zeke asks.

"Ya, let's get dressed and go." Beatrice says standing up from Four's lap. "Are you guys coming with?" she asks looking at Shai, Lily, and I.

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to intrude." Lily says.

"Ya were sure. If you can survive a game of dauntless or candor with us you deserve to go zip lining." Uriah says.

"Okay then I'll go." Shai says.

"Me too." Lily follows and I just nod my head as if to say sure.

We all get our clothes back on and walk, as a group, to the train platform. It only takes a few minutes for the train to come, we all jump into the same car and I sit with Lily next to me.

"So, um, Lily?" I stutter.

"Ya?"

"Well, I, I ,you know kind of like you." I say so quietly I don't think she heard me. But she did because she smiles and blushes.

"I like you too." Its my turn to smile and blush now.

"Do you want to be my-"

"Yes!" Lily cuts me off.

* * *

Tris POV:

I sit next to Tobias on the train holding his hand. "Are you seriously going to zip line?" I ask him.

"What, you don't want me to?"

"No, it's just, I don't want you to do something you don't want to. You have been so patient with my fear. I don't want you to feel like you have to because I am."

"Tris I am doing this because I want to. As long as you go last, okay?"

"Okay?" I say as more of a question than an answer.

"Good!" He says with a smile and kisses my forehead. We are silent the rest of the way to the Hancock building. We planned ahead for Zeke to come during the day and turn the generator on so we didn't have to climb the one hundred flights of stairs. Everyone but mom and Max, who stayed at the compound, jumps off the train and enters the elevator. I press the button for the hundredth floor and we ascend.

The door opens and Zeke climbs the ladder up to the roof, Shauna holding the bottom, Zeke then holds the ladder as the rest of us climb up. The wind whips around and since its night it's freezing up here. Zeke sets up the first harness and Shauna jumps in. She flies down and then Uriah, Will, Christina, Tobias, Jake, Lily, Shai, and then Zeke. Zeke showed me how to put my own harness on before he flew down the line. I fasten the harness so I'm in a sitting position facing the direction I'm going.

I fly down the line for only the second time. I don't feel like im flying like last time I went zip lining. This time I feel like I'm on a swing that is flying through the air for forever. As I can see my friends I notice they are in a net of arms like last time. The net of arms shows the true meaning of dauntless, the courage to stand up for others and fight for what's right, not the brutal beasts the rest of our society thinks we are.

As my ride ends I unhook the harness and fall in to the arms of the people I trust most. I am set on the ground facing Tobias who apparently wasn't part of the net. He looks at me and smiles but he does something that I wasn't expecting at all, he drops down to one knee and pulls out a black box. He opens it and inside is a simple silver band with a small diamond in the middle. I don't bother holding back the tears that fall down my cheeks.

"Beatrice Prior, the moment I saw your beautiful face on that net I didn't see the small abnegation girl, I saw the fighter deep inside. For the past year you have been the reason for my existence, the reason I wake up in the morning with a smile on my face, the reason I can be open to someone about everything. And I hope that you feel the same about me, that you see my good side, that I can be everything not just one thing. Most importantly, Tris, I love you with all my heart so will you be my wife?"

I am bawling uncontrollably, I can't even get words out of my mouth so I nod my head yes. Tobias stands up and wraps his arms around me. He let's go and takes the ring off the cushion it was laying on, I hold out my left hand and he places it on my ring finger.

"I hope it's not too simple."

"It's not its perfect."

"Well a perfect ring for a perfect girl."

"I'm not perfect."

"Maybe not but you are pretty close to it." That makes me smile.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

Tris POV:

Tobias opens the door to our apartment and we walk in. I lean against the wall and kiss him. He pulls me closer intensifying the kiss. After a minute I pull his shirt up and over his head, he does the same with mine. I kiss him again as I unbutton his pants but he pulls away.

"Woah, Tris, are you sure you want to do this?" He sounds concerned.

"Ya I'm sure, you faced one of your fears for us and I want to face one of my fears for us." I say biting my bottom lip.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He picks me up still kissing my lips, he walks to the bedroom and sets me down gently on the bed under the covers. I finish undressing as he lays down next to me and does the same. He then leans over me and kisses my lips.

AN: Again like Christina and Uriah they do have sex, this time its a lot more obvious, but I'm not going to describe it any further.


	36. Chapter 36

Shai POV:

I wake up this morning very reluctantly. I had so much fun yesterday seeing my parents, playing the game, and then going zip lining. But today is the day we start stage two of I initiation and I've heard rumors around that stage two is a living hell.

"Shai you up?" Jay asks from the top bunk.

"Ya I'm up, sadly."

"I know what you mean. I don't want to start-up with initiation again."

The door to our dorm opens and closes, I look over and see Will standing there. "Everyone listen up!" he yells, "Meet us in the training room by eight o'clock. We will then go to the room in the compound that stage two takes place in, where you will report every morning for the next week." Everyone acknowledges Will in some way before he walks out.

* * *

Shai POV:

We sit in a white hallway with one heavy door at the end. Will led us here for stage two but I still don't know what stage two is about.

"Alright first up is Shai. Go into the room, Four and Six will explain what's going on." Will says to me. I stand up and walk to the door. Will opens it and let's me inside, shutting the door behind me. The room looks very much like the aptitude test room. The same chair, the same desk, and the same computer. The difference is I don't see any wires but I do see padded box with a syringe full of orange liquid. Four and Tris stand behind the desk, Four is typing something.

"Hello Shai, sit down and I'll explain everything." Tris says and I sit. "Okay, we will inject you with a serum that has microtransmitters in it. They will collect and send your reactions to the situation you experience to our computer. Got it?" I nod. I'm far too familiar with how these serums work. "Okay. Four, you ready?"

"Ya." Four says walking over with the syringe in his hand. He moves my long brown hair to the side. I move my neck over so its easier for him to find the vein. He injects me with the serum. "It will take effect in a minute. In order to get out you have to face your fear or get your heart rate down to an acceptable level."

"Be brave Shai." Tris whispers and I close my eyes.

* * *

Shai POV:

"Stop! Stop! Get the hell away from me!" I yell and open my eyes but this time I'm not in the place I fear most I'm in the small room with Four and Tris.

"Shai, its okay, it's over." Tris says, she looks terrified."Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well if you do want to talk about it sometime you know where to find me."

"Thanks. Can I go now?" She nods. I stand up and walk out, my whole body shaking.

AN: Well, that just happened. Sorry but you will not know this fear until stage three. But there is a hint in this chapter, if you have any guesses pm me. And sorry this chapter is short but I promise the next chapter or two will be very interesting. : )


	37. Chapter 37

Maeve POV:

I've sitting in this damned hallway for two hours now and I've heard five yells, three slammed doors, and one really pissed off Four. Everyone has gone but me and I guess I should be nervous but I'm not, Lynn warned we about stage two. I just want to get this shit done with for today.

"Maeve," Will says getting my attention. I look up at him, "You can go in now." I nod and stand up. Will opens the door for me and I walk in, he closes the door behind me.

"Hey Maeve sit down please." Tris says and I do. She walks over to the desk with a computer that Four is typing on. Tris grabs a syringe out of a padded box and walks back over to me. "Were gonna inject you with this serum, it will make you see one of your fears and you have to get out by either facing the fear of steadying your heart rate. We will be able to see everything from the computer." I nod my head. "Okay then." Tris say and then moves my shoulder length dirty blonde hair away from my neck. She then plunges the needle into the vein in my neck. "It will take effect in sixty seconds. Be brave." I close my eyes.

I'm in a dark room but I can see someone sitting in a chair, bullet wound in the chest. I look at the person's face and its the one face that I didn't want to see in this hell hole. I try to move towards her but it feels like someone is holding me back.

"Lynn?" I ask trying to hold back tears. She doesn't respond. "Lynn!" I yell. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Maeve your here."

"Ya I'm here. What happened?"

"Someone found out and..." she gasps for breath.

"Someone found out about what?"

"About us." She says so softly I almost don't catch it. "Maeve, listen, I'm going to die from this wound. I love you but move on."

"No I can't. I won't." How am I supposed to save her? Wait... "This isn't real. Lynn, this isn't real, you won't die."

* * *

Tris POV:

_"This isn't real. Lynn, this isn't real, you won't die."_

"Damn it Tris what should I do?" Tobias says.

"Keep her under for another minute." Tobias types something into the computer. "She's divergent isn't she."

"Ya."

"Delete the simulation, I don't care if Jeanine and Eric are dead there is no way it was only them two working together."

"Agreed. Can I wake her up?" I nod. Tobias types some more and Maeve shoots up. She looks at us and bursts into tears. I walk over to her and rub her back. "Hey what's the matter?" I ask sympathetically.

"You guys just saw that right?"

"Yes."

"Well then you know, don't you?" I look at Tobias.

"It doesn't matter who you love, especially if its Lynn. I'm just curious why neither of you told us."

"Lynn wanted to but I've held it in for so long I couldn't. I have spent the past five years of my life making sure no one would find out that I like girls. My older brother was openly gay in school and he got bullied everyday in dauntless, he transferred to abnegation to get away from it. I vowed that I would never let my sexuality control my life-like it did my brother's. That's why I'm a good fighter and have a good aim because I didn't want anyone to underestimate me."

"Maeve its okay." Tobias says.

"Ya we don't judge you in any way. We know you're one of the strongest women in this compound." I say.

"Good keep it that way." That makes me laugh and Tobias smirk.

"But there is one other thing. What were you test scores." Tobias asks.

"Aptitude test?" I nod. "Dauntless."

"Are you sure?"

"No. I got dauntless and erudite."

"All right, you can go now."

"Thanks." Maeve says and walks out.


	38. Chapter 38

AN: Today was my last day of school and I'm officially a freshman now. But I have a lot going on this summer, I have a summer drama program everyday and color guard practice at least once a week . I am going to try to update three times a week but if there is a long period of time between updates I'm sorry in advanced. I hope that everyone that is in school has had an awesome year and will have an awesome summer. One last thing, did anyone else sing high school musical two songs with their friends on the bus of your last day of was it just me and my friends?

Maeve POV:

I walk through the halls shaking, I can't go back to the dorms like this so I'm going to go to the only place I feel safe besides my home. I could walk this path blindfolded if I wanted to, I have walked to my destination so many times over the past year. I walk up to the door and knock. A women with a shaved head answers.

"Hey Maeve," Lynn says smiling but then she notices the state I'm in and her smile slips away, "what's wrong?"

"We began stage two today and in my simulation you were sitting in a chair with a bullet in your chest. I said some things and woke up, the things that I said kind of gave away my secret and gave away you and me." I stop shaking now that I see Lynn standing right her in front of me.

"So Four, Tris, and Will know?"

"Just Four and Tris, Will wasn't inside the room."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I think we should tell the rest of your, I mean our friends, at dinner."

"Are you sure?" Lynn asks concerned.

I smile and say, "Ya, I thin its time to tell them. But only them."

Lynn smiles too, "I'm proud of you." The complement just makes my face turn red,

"Thanks. I have to go if I'm gone any longer Ky and Oakley will ask questions, but I'll meet you at dinner."

"Okay." I give her a quick peck on the lips and run back to the dorms.

* * *

Maeve POV:

I walk into dinner expecting the worst, I have never told this many people before. Lynn and the rest are sitting at our usual table I walk over and sit down next to her. She grabs my hand under the table where no one will see our affection.

"Everything is going to be fine," Lynn whispers in my ear. I'm glad she's so sure but I don't know if I am.

"Hey guys," I say quietly but still everyone turns their eyes on me, "I want to tell you guys something really personal, I mean everyone but Lynn, Tris, and Four they already know. Anyways, um, I'm gay and Lynn and I are a couple." I look at their faces expecting shock but instead there is acceptance and understanding, not one of them seem like they want to insult me in any way.

"Okay," Zeke says and shrugs.

"Really, just okay?" I ask him.

"I mean I've known Lynn since Shauna and I became friends and you haven't given me a reason to hate you, so ya just okay."

"Seriously you're an awesome girl and just because you're a little different from the rest of us doesn't mean were going to dis you or anything," Christina say like it's no big deal and I guess to them it isn't this acceptance makes me smile. I eat my dinner and I don't feel awkward or uncomfortable because they know if anything I feel looser, more a part of the group and I like it.

AN: Sorry guys that my chapters have been short lately but to me there is some things that need to be separated so I make them separate chapters which causes them to be shorter.


	39. Chapter 39

AN: I hope everyone has liked this story so far but I want to let you know that there will probably only be five or six more chapters. Don't worry though because I have another story in progress and I might write a sequel to this story a little later this year maybe Septemberish but no promises. I hope you like the rest of this story and are excited for the other stories yet to come.

Tris POV:

I don't know what it is but lately I have felt awful in the mornings. For the past few days I have thrown up every morning but after noon I feel fine, I don't know what's up but I sure hope it ends soon.

I'm currently leaning over the toilet spitting my guts out again but this time I must have woken Tobias up because he is sitting next to me holding my hair and rubbing my back.

"Do you think you should go to the infirmary to get checked out?" Tobias asks in a calm soothing voice.

"Probably, but can it wait until after the simulations I don't want to miss the last day?"

"Sure I don't think a few more hours is going to kill you."

"Good now lets get ready." I get up slowly so the room doesn't start to spin like it did the first time this happened. Tobias leaves the bathroom and I take a quick shower, the warm water makes the dizziness go away and I really don't want to get out. But I do and throw on a pair of black leggings and one of Tobias' long sleeved shirts. I walk out to the kitchen where Tobias is making breakfast.

"I figured you wouldn't want to go to the dining hall so I made some oatmeal.

"Thank Tobias."

"You're welcome beautiful," he says and kisses my forehead. He looks at his shirt that I'm wearing and gives me a puzzled look. "Are you wearing one of my shirts?"

"Ya," I say and pull the sleeves over my hands, "The scent of you makes me feel safe so if I'm wearing your shirt I will feel safe even if you aren't with me." He smiles and kisses my forehead again then walks into the bathroom. I walk into the bedroom to grab my hair brush then I sit on the living room couch to brush it. Twenty minutes later Tobias and I are walking to the simulation room for the last day of stage two.

* * *

Tris POV:

"Okay Shai this is the last day," I say to her before the serum takes effect. She closes her eyes and enters the torture chamber that is her brain. Like every other day this week she lays on a metal examination table with restraints on her wrists and ankles. The door in the corner opens and in walks the bitch herself, Jeanine Matthews, she grabs a syringe just like the one that I just injected her with a minute ago.

"Hello Shai, today will be even worse than yesterday," Jeanine says in the same menacing voice as each day before.

"No you can't do this, I don't belong here in erudite I'm candor."

"Shai, how many times have I told you. You belong to me!"

"STOP!" she screams. This is the first time this has happened. Shai pushes her wrists and ankles against the restraints I can tell she's really concentrating on getting out of the restraints. It takes her a minute but they brake, she stands up and punches Jeanine in the jaw. That ends the simulation and Shai wakes up with a smile on her face.

"That bitch finally got what she deserved," Shai says and I can understand her hatred, its the same hatred I feel every time I see Peter or hear Eric's name.

"Three minutes even. Nice job Shai, you can go now," Tobias says behind the computer.

"Wait, I want to tell you what happened to me," Shai says quietly.

"Okay tell us," I say sitting in one of the chairs by the computer.

"I was ten when I was kidnapped from my parents in candor and I was brought to erudite headquarters and became their guinea pig for two years. They tested so many serums on me I lost count but all of the images I saw haunt me every night when I sleep. I escaped when they were moving me from my room, which was basically a decorated holding cell, I fought the erudite man that escorted me and ran. I ran as fast as I could out of that place and went home. I hadn't seen my mom or dad for two years," Shai tells us the story so calmly but I know the hurt behind her voice.

"Thanks for telling us. You can go now," I say to Shai. She nods her head and walks out of the room. I walk into the hallway and get Maeve she comes in and sits right in the chair. Tobias sets up the computer as I grab another syringe full of the orange liquid. I walk back to Maeve and plunge the needle into her neck, she doesn't hesitate anymore she just closes her eyes and the simulation starts. Maeve is in a dark room with a gun in her hand. In front of her are five people, her family, she has told me about them her parents who are faithful dauntless, her older brother who transferred to abnegation to escape the harassment, her baby sister who is still too young to speak, and Lynn. I know this simulation very well I had one very similar but I was coaxed to shoot my family Maeve isn't, she stands there with the gun in her hand, she raises it and from her face expression she can't control her arm. She closes her eyes as the invisible force makes her shoot her dad. But right after she shoots him the four remaining people change instead of her loving family there are faceless men. She doesn't wince as she is forced to shoot the men. When the last shot is fired Maeve wakes up, she doesn't say anything just sits there looking at her feet. A minute goes by and then she just stands up and walks out, without a sound from the three of us.


	40. Chapter 40

Tris POV:

I walk to the infirmary with Christina who volunteered to come with me after I told her Tobias had to write the stage two rankings.

"So, why do you need to go to the infirmary?" She asks as we walk.

"For the past week I've thrown up in the morning and I don't know why because I feel better by lunch time." Christina looks like she just saw a ghost, her eyes are wide and her mouth is open. She stops abruptly and so do I. "What?"

"Tris have you and Four done it?" I nod, "When?"

"The night he proposed!" I finally realize what she's thinking; she's thinking I'm pregnant. "Oh my god! How did I not think of that?" Christina laughs and starts to walk again, I follow.

"How funny is this?" She says amused.

"How funny is what?" I have no clue what she is talking about.

"Well, Uriah and I had…. you know and I took a pregnancy test. It came up positive."

"Christina that's awesome! Have you gone to the doctors yet?"

"Yep and they said the baby is healthy."

"Good. Now let's get this over with."

* * *

Tris POV:

I sit in one of the examination rooms with Christina waiting for the test results. I kick legs back and forth, they don't even touch the floor with the tall padded table I'm sitting on. Someone knocks on the door and enters its one of the nurses, Andrea, she has a smile on her face.

"Congratulations Tris, you are pregnant with twins," Andrea say with joy in her voice. I smile now until I realize all of what she said.

"Did you say twins?" I ask nervously and she nods her head. Oh my gosh how am I going to tell Tobias that I'm pregnant with twins!

"Tris this is awesome now my baby will have two friends to play with," Christina exclaims. Of course Christina makes an awkward situation into a situation all about her.

"You have to come in once a month for a check up, all right? But other than that you are free to go."

"Thank you," I say in a small voice and walk out, not waiting for Christina.

"Tris, wait. Tris!" Christina yells in the hallway and I turn around.

"What?" I snap.

"Why are you so mad all of a sudden?" I sigh.

"I don't know if I can be a mom to one child let alone two."

"Tris you are going to be the best mother. Just look at how good you've trained the initiates.

"I have had help with that."

"And you'll have help with the babies." I guess she's right, I have Four and I don't doubt for a minute that he will be an amazing father.

"Thanks Christina for coming but I got to go."

"Okay, see you at dinner." I turn and walk home. I open the door and see Tobias sitting on the couch he smiles at me when he looks up at me.

"Hello beautiful. Did you go to the doctors?"

"I did actually and..."

"And what?"

"And I'm pregnant, with twins," I say and take a deep breath, waiting for his reaction.

He's speechless for a moment and then he says, "That's amazing Tris!" he seems happy.

"Really, you aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I'm only seventeen and you're only nineteen."

"So what, I still love you and don't have a problem starting a family with you. Even if it wasn't planned."

"Well we did kind of... you know without protection. What else were we expecting?"

"True," Tobias say walking over to me and engulfing me in his warm body.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," he whispers back.

AN: Okay so many you guessed it Tris is pregnant but so is Christina. This is where the possible future sequel comes into play, if you want me to write a sequel in the future leave me a review telling me so. Also write in a review what you want the baby names to be, both boy's and girl's names, please.


	41. Chapter 41

AN: I am going to write a sequel because so many of you asked me to and I think it will be a fun project. But I want to write one story before it so I won't start writing the sequel until September. If you liked this story though I think you would like the story that I'm going to write so check it out I'll be uploading it in a week or so. Its called Dauntless Heart Divergent Mind.

I do have some questions for you guys. I need the answers to these so I can plan the sequel:

Who do you think Will should be with, initiate or older member?

Who do you think Marlene should be with, initiate or older member?

Do you want Jake and Lily in it?

Do you want to see Tris and Tobias' wedding (it would probably suck just letting you know)?

Anything you want me to do?

Tobias POV:

Will stands up on a table, ready to reveal the final rankings for this year. Most everyone did good with their fear landscapes, Maeve and Shai got below average times. Jake, Lily, Oakley, Ky, Zane, Julie, Nadia, and Jay all got average times. But Ava, Bri, Andrew, and Cody did awful. It wouldn't matter, though, even if they did good in stage three they were the last four for stage one and two so they're going to become factionless now. And I can't say I feel very bad Cody, Bri, and Andrew I didn't really notice but Ava was an annoying candor smart mouth the whole time.

"Everyone listen up!" Will yells to the dining hall filled with crazy dauntless, "Another choosing ceremony has come and gone so now it is that time where we announce the final rankings of initiation. Let me remind you, those who are not in the top ten will be asked to leave the compound immediately after I'm done here. So, without further to do here are the final rankings."

The screen behind Will lights up revealing the order.

1. Maeve

2. Shai

3. Oakley

4. Ky

5. Jake

6. Nadia

7. Lily

8. Jay

9. Zane

10. Julie

11. Cody

12. Bri

13. Andrew

14. Ava

I look down at Tris and give her a hug. She got through her first year of being an instructor and I'm proud of her because everything with her parents, Will, and her being pregnant would usually take a huge toll on people but not her, not my Tris.

"Why are you staring?" she asks me.

"Because I'm proud of you," I say smiling. Her cheeks turn red.

"Lynn!" somebody yells. I look up and she Maeve running over to Lynn who is standing with the rest of us. Maeve runs into Lynn's arms and they hug. I'm actually surprised that Maeve did that, she's been very secretive about their relationship even with us who know about them. But what Maeve does next surprises me even more, she pulls away just enough so she can kiss Lynn.

* * *

Maeve POV:

When the rankings come up and I see my name first I don't bother looking at the rest of the list. I just run over to the table Lynn always sits at and yell her name. She looks over at me and smiles, opening her arms. I run into them and hold on tight to her. But after a minute I pull away just enough to look in her eyes and I don't think I just do, I kiss her. Lynn doesn't object at first but after a minute she pulls back and looks at me worried.

"Maeve you know people just saw that?"

I laugh a little. "Of course people saw that and if they have a problem with it they can fuck off," I say and kiss her again.


	42. Chapter 42

AN: This is the last chapter of this story so I hope you've like it and cant wait for the sequel that I will begin around September. But for now please read the new story that I am writing its set in the divergent world the year before Tris' initiation called Dauntless Heart Divergent Mind. Thanks for all the amazing reviews that you have left, it means a lot that you not only take the time to read my story but you also take the time to give me feedback.

Tris POV:

It's been two years and nine months since I officially got over my seventh fear and now I sit here watching my son and daughter, Miles and River, play with Christina and Uriah's little girl, Scarlett, as I talk to Christina. Uriah and she got married a month after Scarlett was born and it was beautiful, I was her maid of honor and she was mine when Tobias and I got married a year ago. The only other wedding that has taken place was my mom's and Max's and again I was the maid of honor.

George proposed to Amar and couple of months ago and they plan to be married next summer. Maeve and Lynn have decided not to get married quite yet even though Lynn proposed to Maeve about a year ago. Will finally got the guts to ask Shai out after initiation and they have been dating since. Marlene met an older dauntless member named Logan six months ago and they have been dating. It was funny when she introduced him to all of us and Amar said that he was Logan's instructor four years ago. Zeke and Shauna are dating still but I think Zeke wants to propose to Shauna since he keeps stealing Tobias for a few hours randomly and won't tell me why. We have all befriended Lily and Jake who are dating because of the dauntless or candor game we played.

I have loved being an ambassador but my favorite part of the year is when Tobias and I get to train the initiates. I like that I can help people like I did in abnegation when I'm in dauntless. Even though I left my old faction being a little selfless is still important to me. My life has finally taken a path that I have no objections with and I can't wait for the rest of that path to unfold.

THE END


End file.
